When She Smiles
by Abarraine
Summary: A moment like a poem, you wish you could hold it, I shut my eyes like it's frozen, it's gone when I open, It slipped past the clouds right there where it lingered, and a girl could slip through your fingers...
1. Halloween Masquerade

Disclaimer: Basketball Jones, I got a Basketball Jones, Got a Basketball Jones, oh baby, oo-oo-ooo, Yes, I am the victim of a Basketball Jones, Ever since I was a little baby, I always be dribblin', In fac', I was de baddest dribbler in the whole neighborhood, Then one day, my mama bought me a basketball, And I loved that basketball... we loved that basketball so much I didn't bother to write Harry Potter.

However, we, Charelite and I, do own May… so far.

Summary: "Lily, you are like the sun to me." James propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "It is true that the sun is but a star, and in all the world there are so many. But to the earth the sun provides life. I am like the earth Lily, without you, I could never be the same person."

* * *

When She Smiles:

**All Hallows Eve.**

* * *

"I can now honestly say that I, Lilea Evans, hate potions, not to mention Mr. Kensington, with a passion." Lily and I were running from the dungeons up to the Great Hall at full speed. "I can't believe him! Taking away 15 points from Gryffindor just because I wanted to help Pete cut up his Gilfrine weed! Now honestly! You'd think that he wanted us all to fail his class!" 

"Well not all of us," I quickly replied, "He was certainly happy to award Bellatrix with 20 points when she nicely informed him that Sirius was copying his potions homework under the table …ugh… she's such a rat."

"No kidding, I can't believe that the two of them are cousins. Sirius and Bellatrix aren't alike in any remote way."

"Yeah, and thank God!" We had finally reached the Great Hall, we sat down in the closest empty seats at the Gryffindor table. About every other girl in Hogwarts seemed to have the same idea as us. Eat early and leave plenty of time to dress for the dance later. Lily pointed out that there wasn't a single boy in the great hall. (Save Peter, who practically lives in the Great Hall).

"Figures, looking nice is the last thing that any boy would care about."

Soon enough Lily and I were back up in the common room, in a hurry to get our dresses, "Hey May!" Remus yelled, we stopped reluctantly, and turned towards Remus. "Could you come show me how this Instratilous charm works?"

I gave him an exasperated look from across the room, but trudged over to help him. Lily followed behind. "Okay, what is the exact wand motion while you say the charm?"

"Remus, is it really that difficult?" I said it a bit harsher than I meant to. He gave me an odd, helpless sort of look. I rolled my eyes and quickly tried to explain. "See, you start with the right hand stance, looping it upwards and around in a clockwise six motion. Then quickly pull it downward in a jagged cut, squaring the loop-part of your original figure six. Cut the wand across your body in a double backhanded motion while curtly nodding your head at the same time. Understand?"

Obviously he hadn't, not only was Remus staring at me with a dull, blank expression, Sirius and James had now joined him with identical faces. I sighed loudly and prepared myself to explain again.

"This will take forever." Lily interrupted from beside me. "From the looks of this, it will take you at least six explanations, not to mention four visual examples before they understand any of this. May, you'd be better off saving your time and explaining all this tomorrow." I nodded in agreement.

"What's the big hurry?" asked Sirius, "My boy Remus here needs a little assistance, what thing could be ever remotely more important then helping him with this charm?"

"You're forgetting that the masquerade is tonight." Said Lily.

"Yeah, so…."

"Well we've got to get ready!"

"What!" piped up James, "You've got two hours!"

"And we need every minute of it." Lily said defiantly.

"How on earth could it possibly take two hours for you to put on a dress?"

"There is more to it than that, James. Shoes, make-up, hair, jewelry, and roommates. We honestly need two hours."

"I doubt it, fifteen minutes at best, that leaves you plenty of time to help Remus."

"Well if you would prefer that May and I dress up in potato sacks, and go to the dance as vegetables. Fifteen minutes would be plenty of time!"

"What's wrong with that? It's what I'm planning to do!"

Lily laughed and gave him a defeated sort of look. "I give up, James! A potato sack it will be!" Lily skipped up to the dorm while the rest of us laughed behind her.

"Remus, you get one more shot at understanding this…" I started.

"It's okay, May." Interrupted Remus, "Go get ready. Use your two hours wisely. I was only hoping to learn the charm, but instead I've learned just how crazy you and Lil really are! That's more than enough info for tonight." I punched him in the arm, and threatened James and Sirius who were both still smirking at me. Then I started up to the dorms with a smile.

"May, wait a sec," This was James, "tell me what Lily will be disguised as tonight."

"That's cheating!" I teased.

"Please?" I got the puppy dog eyes with this one. "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well… (silence)… um… There was something that I was hoping to talk with her about tonight." I could tell that James instantly regretted saying this. Remus and Sirius both started whistling and slapping James on the back. He began blushing furiously.

"Why James," Sirius mocked. "I was hoping to talk with Lily about something tonight also. What a coincidence! In fact I have something special to ask her…"

"…and you better be asking her about homework." James said seriously. Sirius just laughed and grinned evilly. James ignored him and turned back to me. "Please May?"

I smiled at him. "A star." I said quietly. "She'll be the only one there, I'm sure of it." James smiled at me sincerely, and I could see the thanks in his eyes.

"And May, what will you be disguised as tonight?" asked Sirius comically. I raised my eyebrows. "… you know, incase James has something to tell you tonight aswell." James turned around and punched Sirius in the arm. "Ha, ha. There's no need for violence mate!"

James laughed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'You'll be sorry, Sirius' under his breath. Sirius must have heard it to. "What James? Could you say that a bit louder? Did you just say that you've got something important to tell me tonight aswell!" He didn't even give James time to answer before jumping up, "Whoohoo! James I never knew that you felt that way about me! I'm flattered! WHOOHOO! James Potter FANCIES me!" Sirius ran out of James' reach and darted around the common room, with James chasing behind.

Remus and I laughed at the two of them, and I started up for the girls' dorm. Time to get ready. "May!" yelled an out of breath Sirius, "What can I find you dressed as?"

"Sirius," I yelled back, "If you're determined to find me, then you'll be able to! I'm not telling you what I'll be dressed as!"

"What! That's not fair," He was now cornered by James. "You told James! I should get the same kind of treatment a…" Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence; James had jumped on him from behind, and wrestled him to the floor. I laughed at them, then continued up the stairs to go help Lily.

"Wow you escaped! Bravo May!" cheered Lily as I walked into the dorm. I stopped suddenly, and was taken aback by the massive amounts of clothing that were scattered through out the room. Clothing, shoes, make-up. Everywhere!

"Lily did you get angry or something?" I asked quizzically.

"Nope, this mess is all the work of our lovely roommates. Now you can see that they really _didn't_ have to leave potions class an hour early for a remedial transfiguration lesson. Just needed an extra hour to admire themselves in front of the mirror. That's just like them, isn't it?"

"Yup, exactly. Now how long are they gonna be in the bathroom?"

"Not to worry! I've already got that figured out. We've compromised that they get the bathroom… and ONLY the bathroom, while we get the dorm. They won't be disturbing us any time soon! So good cheer May! Grab one of these root beers and lets get started!"

Lils and I had a blast getting ready! Went through three root beers each, and we split an entire bag of Doritos. True to our word we used every moment of the two hours we needed to get ready. The end result was lovely. Our dresses looked radiant. Lily truly did shine, and I looked as intricate as a real snowflake. We didn't have to worry about the actual masks. Dumbledore puts a spell on the Great Hall so that no one is known, unless they wish to be known. But I must admit that our hair was the most difficult part.

Lily curled my hair into soft waves, then took the top half of it up into a complex bun. A snowflake pattern. We charmed my dark blue highlights into a baby-blue, and placed beautiful (unmelting) snowflakes through the bottom part of my hair. My face was framed in soft waves, and a dainty stone headdress.

We left Lily's hair in curls. And piled it all up on top of her head. Her face was framed with ringlets, and we set amber-based stones throughout her hair. We skillfully wove golden and white ribbons through the top part of her hair. It was my favorite part of her outfit, since Lily didn't have a headdress; the ribbons looked almost like a crown or a beautiful headband.

Our make-up was nothing compared to that of our roommates, so I won't even describe it. Of course they eventually broke their promise and stormed into our dorm. They were all quite the sight to see. Especially Geminey, who decided to be a Muggle lifeguard. It was…well….interesting.

Eight-thirty eventually rolled around. The roommates left, and Lily and I were finally finished. We both looked exquisite. "Ready Lils? Lets do this!"

"Wait May," Lily said as we began climbing down the steps, "Are you really intending to wear those?" She pointed to my feet where my faithful old tennies were poking out beneath my dress. She laughed at me and continued down the stairs. "I'll wait for ya down here."

An omniscient narrator

Lily stepped into the common room. Deserted. 'Figures,' she thought to herself while looking at the clock. 8:17. She slumped down in a comfy looking armchair to wait for Sera. Careful not to wrinkle her beautiful dress.

"Lily?" Apparently the common room wasn't as deserted as she had thought. Lily quickly straightened up in her chair and looked towards the direction that she had heard the voice coming from. Joseph Schulte came walking towards her. He's a 7th year and the Gryffindor keeper for the quidditch team. He was disguised as what looked to be a bear, and carried a long stemmed rose in his hands.

"Hi, Joseph." Said Lily politely, although she was truly terrified. She was pretty sure that she knew why he was here. Now she had to think of something to say…um…"Why aren't you at the dance?"

That had been the wrong question to ask, "Well I was waiting for you actually." Joe said shyly.

Lily pretended to look surprised, "Why would you want to do that?" she could feel her stomach filling with butterflies. This wasn't the way she had wanted to start her night, a confrontation with Joe. She only hoped that the horror she felt inside of her wasn't showing on her face.

"Listen, Lily," Joe took a deep breath and grabbed Lily's hands to hold them in his own. "I know that you don't know me very well, and I know that we are constantly rivals on the quidditch pitch. But I was hoping that tonight you might let me take you to the masquerade… as my date." Lily stared at him in disbelief. But he wasn't finished yet. "I really like you Lily, and I have liked you for a long time. You look so beautiful tonight. Please Lily, say that you will go with me."

Lily was speechless, she couldn't think. Words began spilling from her mouth before she was even sure of what she was saying. "Joe, I'm flattered that you asked me… but I'm not really looking for a date tonight." Joe's face fell and he dropped Lily's hands from his own. "It's not that I don't want to go with you," Lily continued, noticing his disappointment. "I'm just not ready to be in any sort of a relationship with anyone. It's not what I want for right now. I'm sorry, but I hope you understand…"

At precisely the wrong moment May bounded into the common room "These look better Lily?" She stopped abruptly when she saw Joe and Lily together. Joe kept his eyes locked with Lily's for a moment, then broke eye contact.

"This rose was for you, keep it, or throw it away. I don't care." Joe's tone had turned bitter. Lily awkwardly took the rose that Joe handed to her. Then he quickly turned away, muttered good evening to May as he passed her on his way out, and slammed the portrait behind him.

"Well this evening is certainly off to a good start," said May sarcastically while running to Lily's side. Lily was staring sadly at the delicate white rose in her hands. "Lils, you're a heart breaker!" This got a small smile from Lily.

"Lets just forget that this happened. We'll have a wonderful evening all the same!" said Lily, her cheerful spirit returning. "Care if I escort you to the dance?" May laughed as Lily held out her arm. The two girls linked arms and walked to the great hall laughing and smiling the entire way.

The great hall looked beautiful. Jack-o-lanterns with all sorts of different faces were peering out from every corner. Black and orange confetti slowly drifted down from the cloud-covered ceiling, and the 'Shrieking Sisters' were towards the front of the hall playing on their string-instruments. The music was breath taking! The hall was filled with people, all sorts of different costumes. Everything from fairies to hippogriffs, and Sponge fish to wooden spoons.

"Well Lils, now that you've gotten me here, what do you intend to do with me?" asked May.

"I was just thinking about that myself, how about we go find the punch!"

"Excellent idea!" May laughed, silently hoping the night would get a bit more eventful then making constant trips to the punch bowl. Lily and May had hardly walked eight steps toward the punch before two Hufflepuff boys dressed as playing cards came up and asked them to dance. Both girls agreed. Might as well live a little! They all danced together through the first few songs, and eventually May and Lily wandered away again.

"Maybe this dance won't be so bad!" said May enthusiastically. After her and Lily had sat down at a table. "Won't be able to complain about having no one to dance with now!" Lily nodded in agreement. The Shrieking Sisters began to play a slower song. Couples began forming on the dance floor. "Wouldn't it be fun to have somebody to _really_ dance with?" sighed May, "You know, where the only thing that matters is you and that one person." The two girls sat in silence for awhile.

"Hey, it looks like you might soon be getting your chance," Lily pointed to a tall boy who was approaching their table. When the boy reached the table he smiled down at May, offered her his hand, and they went off to dance together. It was a long song. Lily remained at her table and watched May dance with the mysterious boy.

"So tell me, which house are you from?" the boy asked quietly. May was taken aback by his voice. It wasn't the one she had been hoping to hear. She pretended that she hadn't heard the question and kept dancing. "I'm a Slytherin, 6th year." The boy continued. "You look really beautiful tonight." May gave him a small forced smile, but remained silent. She couldn't concentrate on what this boy was saying to her, she didn't really care. Where was Sirius?

Lily continued to watch May dance with the boy. She was amazed by how much May had opened up in the last couple months. Seeing May dance comfortably with a stranger was defiantly a first. It was also apparent that May seemed disappointed with him. Lily smiled to herself, she knew exactly why May was saddened. He hadn't ended up being the boy that May had hoped to be dancing with. Lily could practically read May's mind, they knew each other so well.

"What's there to be smiling at?" a voice asked from behind Lily. Lily turned around to see a tall boy disguised as a stag leaning on the back of her chair. "And why is a pretty girl like you not out there dancing?" The boy sat down in May's empty seat. Disguise or not, it didn't take much for Lily to figure out who this was. She could recognize that hair anywhere, dark brown and sticking up on end. Lily laughed.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you're not out their dancing either…. James…"

"That obvious is it? Well believe me Lils, it wasn't too hard to pick you out of the crowd either!"

"How so?" demanded Lily.

"With hair as red as yours, it'd be harder to spot an elephant!"

Lily laughed, "Well I guess that our hair will be both of our downfalls."

"That's for certain!" James smiled at Lily. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't help but to wish that she was his girlfriend. Lily was so different then any other girl he had ever known, there always seemed to be something new to learn about her. Lily was truly exquisite. "So what are you doing sitting here all alone Lilly-Billy?"

Lily nodded her head towards May, who was still dancing with the Slytherin boy. "It's so amazing, how she's opened up this year…I love just watching her, she has so much confidence now."

"So have you." Said James. While silently taking notice of May's costume, so that Sirius could be informed later.

"What?" asked Lily confused.

James directed all of his attention to Lily. "You've opened up! Lily, until this year, I hardly noticed that you existed. But now I have this wonderful new relationship with you. And it's almost scary to think about how I lived without you up until this point. I never knew what I was missing out on."

Lily looked deep into James' dark brown eyes, and she could tell that he meant every word that he just said. "James, do you want to dance?" Lily shocked herself when she heard the words coming from her mouth. But James eyes lit up immediately, and he began leading her onto the dance floor. James led Lily to a less crowded area of the dance floor, and put his arms carefully around her small waist.

"Hey Prongs!" James looked over to see Sirius standing by the wall.

"Padfoot!" James yelled back, he reluctantly pulled away from Lily for a moment to talk with Sirius. "Wow, what are you up to? It's really not like you to be standing around."

"Oh, I was just getting ready to contaminate the punch." Said Sirius while he smiled evilly and pulled out a potion vile from his cloak filled with a purple liquid.

"Jasnin potion Sirius? That's brilliant! Looks like everyone who will be drinking the punch will have a lot of unwanted facial hair tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, so just a word of warning… don't drink any punch, I'm gonna sneak over there now to slip this in… and, uh, have you seen May?"

"Yeah Padfoot, she's dressed as a snowflake. She looks great, I'm sure that you won't have any trouble finding her."

"Kay, thanks. Have fun with Lily tonight." Sirius gave James a wink, and headed off towards the food stands, while James went back to dance with Lily.

Lily couldn't help but to feel secure, locked in James arms while they danced. This all felt so right to her, yet she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. She remembered what she had told Joe earlier that evening. She wasn't ready for a relationship, with anyone. Lily seemed to lose all sense of time, the song seemed like it would last forever, and she had no objections to that.

When the song finally ended Lily led James back to their table. "Listen Lils, It's getting sort of hot in here. Do you wanna take a walk outside?"

"Of course," said Lily, getting to her feet "but I want to tell May first." May was on her way back to the table. She looked plenty relieved to have escaped the Slytherin boy.

"Where are the two of you going?" teased May.

"Just for a walk." Replied Lily innocently. "It's getting kind of warm in here.

"Ohhhh" said May finally figuring out what James was up to.

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Lily.

May smiled as James's eyes locked with hers. He was pleading with her. "No, I don't think so." She said, while giving James a wink. "I think that I'll stay in here and look around for Sirius."

"That sounds like a great idea!" James quickly responded. "I'm sure that will make Sirius happy, last time I saw him he was over by the punch bowl. You might find him over there."

"Okay, thanks James, I guess that I'll see the two of you later!" May rushed off into the crowds of people to look for Sirius, while James took Lily's arm in his and lead her outside.

--------

The night was absolutely gorgeous. The clouds had cleared out, and now the sky was now painted with stars. The cold night air made Lily shiver and draw her shawl closer around her shoulders. Lily could see other couples walking around in the courtyard. Some sitting on the benches and kissing. Lily was positive that James hadn't taken her outside for that though.

They walked along the stone walkways for awhile, talking about basically anything that came to mind. Lily felt so comfortable talking with James; so far her night had been wonderful. Lily led James to her favorite spot by the willow. The branches hung low, and you could see a beautiful view of the lake. James collapsed into the grass, and lay looking through the branches and up to the stars. "You fit right in Lily, you're more beautiful then any of these stars." Lily sat down in the grass next to him, then laid back and gazed up at the stars aswell.

"There are so many," replied Lily, "How can one be any more beautiful then another. In all the universe there seem to be so many."

"Lily, you are like the sun to me." James propped up on his elbow and looked down at her. "It is true that the sun is but a star, and in all this world there are so many. But to the earth the sun provides life. I am like the earth Lily, without you, I could never be the same person."

Lily felt tears prickle in the back of her eyes, nobody had ever said something like this to her before. She had never felt so beautiful.

--------

Meanwhile May was inside the castle searching for Sirius. 'He's got to be in here somewhere,' May thought to herself, 'it can't be that hard to find him. Tall, dark shaggy hair, probably surrounded by girls…. Why was this so difficult.

She suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. May smiled and turned around. She had found the one whom she had been searching for… or rather he found her. The tall boy was disguised as an eagle, but May could see small bits of dark hair poking out from his mask. She smiled into his eyes, "I've been looking for you!"

"Why, I've been looking everywhere for you too!" said the boy.

"I was afraid we might have to send out a search party for you Sirius, I was beginning to think that you had died." May wrapped her arms around Sirius's waist and gave him a hug. The boy froze and looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms with confusion. Sirius? What? She had to be mistaken, but he quickly regained his composure after he noticed how beautiful the girl was.

"Well luckily for both of us I haven't died. Yet." He laughed, "Do you want to dance, beautiful?"

"Of course!" May said with a smile. She led the boy onto the dance floor, and spent the next two hours of the evening locked in his arms.

---------

Lily and James spent nearly an hour together looking up into the stars. James had carefully put his arm around Lily's shoulders and had her head resting against his chest. As Lily was laying there against him James looked upon her beautiful face and was reassured of the original reason he had brought her outside. She looked so peaceful, her beautiful eyes closed, and her lips curved upward in a small smile. "Lily?" James said softly. She opened her eyes slowly. "There is something that I've been meaning to talk with you about for a long time."

Lily sat up a bit straighter and gazed into his eyes. "Yes, James…"

"I meant what I said earlier, about you meaning the world to me. Meeting you, and getting closer to you has taught me so much. I'm hardly the same person anymore."

Lily stared up at him and remained silent. She could feel the dread building up inside her. This speech sounded oddly familiar. Hadn't she just heard this earlier the same evening? "James..." started Lily

He ignored her and kept going. "I'm always learning something new with you, and that's why I have been thinking that we could be more then friends. It would work out, I'm positive of it…"

"James," said Lily a bit louder. This time she got his attention. "I can't…"

"What do you mean Lils? I'm sure that you can see just as well as I can how we would fit together perfectly, it will work." Lily believed him too, a relationship would be perfect, but…

"James its not that I can't, I just won't… things are more complicated then you realize."

"But why Lily, I don't understand…"

"James, a serious relationship just isn't what I want right now… and honestly, I don't want to be one of those girls that you just play around with, then put up on a shelf…"

"Lily, that's not the way I feel about you at all… a shelf is the last place I would put you."

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean it in that way. I do like you, a lot. And I do believe that something could work between us…but all that I am asking you, is to- to wait… I'm just not prepared."

James understood how she felt, and he didn't press the matter any further. He looked down at this amazing girl with a new respect now. This was the first time that he had ever been rejected. Lily hadn't been afraid to speak for what she wanted. "I understand Lily, I will wait for you." James pulled Lily into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you James, I think I'm going to go back to the castle now. I had fun tonight, and I'm truly sorry that things can't be how you want them right now."

"Good night Lily. I guess that sometimes, the best things don't always come easily. But I won't give up either."

"Good," replied Lily with a smile, "Good night to you too James."

May's night had been amazing. Sirius had been fairly quiet all evening, but equally devoted to her. The dance was nearly over; only about half an hour remained before curfew. "I have a surprise for you…" May looked up at the boy with surprise. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The boy led her by hand out of the Great Hall, and up the steps. "Where are we going Sirius?" May asked innocently.

"That's the surprise, close your eyes…." May gave him a questioning look. "I'll lead you there. You trust me, don't you?"

"Absolutely!" responded May, she willingly closed her eyes and allowed the boy to lead her through the halls.

James trudged back up to the castle. After Lily had left him he stayed under the willow tree, just thinking and trying to figure things out. Oddly enough, he hadn't felt too crushed about Lily's rejection, instead he felt hopeful. 'Next time,' he thought to himself, 'I will give her a reason to say yes. There won't be a doubt in her mind.'

The courtyard wasn't quite as crowded as it had been when James had brought Lily out before. He could only see a few couples scattered here and there. James continued walking through the courtyard when he spotted someone familiar.

Sirius, disguised as a large black dog was sitting on a bench with his arms wrapped around a girl that he was kissing. "Sirius…" laughed James, "I see that you've found May…." James stopped what he was saying immediately when he saw the girl. It wasn't May. James recognized her as a Ravenclaw girl, in the seventh year. What was going on?

"James!" Sirius yelled back to him, he kissed the girl he was with one last time, then got up to join James. The girl straightened out her dress then ran back inside the castle, waving goodbye to Sirius as she ran.

"What on earth was that?" asked James seriously. "I thought you wanted to be with May?"

"Well I did," said Sirius a bit harshly, "but when I found her she was already with a boy. She's been with him all night; I doubt that you could get her away from him if you had a dump truck pulling her in the opposite direction. Forget it James, May didn't want to be with me tonight. At least I'll know the truth now."

"That doesn't make any sense," said James, "when I last saw her she was looking for you, and wanted to dance with ONLY you…."

"Well obviously that changed."

"No, I don't think so, let's go in and try to find her… or at least see who she's dancing with."

……

The great hall held no signs of May... "Well she's got to be here somewhere." Sighed James in frustration.

Remus eventually came to join the two boys. "Who are you guys looking for?"

"A beautiful, giant, snowflake… that's what." Said Sirius, "Have you seen May anywhere Remus?"

"Yeah actually…I talked to her about ten minutes ago, said that she was leaving with you."

"What!" asked Sirius in shock. "With me?"

"Yeah, but seeing as you're not with her… I'd guess that I'm pretty safe as to say that she's not with you."

"Wow, Remus, you're a quick one… captain of the obvious we shall call you!" laughed James.

"Listen Rem, which way did she go?" pleaded Sirius. Remus pointed to the left doors, towards the transfiguration wing. And Sirius quickly ran off.

May had been walking for quite awhile, she could feel herself climbing up the fifth flight of stairs. Where on earth was Sirius taking her? She couldn't think of anything that was up this way except for empty classrooms. What sort of surprise did Sirius have planned?

The boy kept leading May through the deserted halls. Finally she felt him bring her to a stop and open a door. He led her inside, and she could feel cold, drafty air blowing against her face. "Sirius, this surprise better be good." Teased May.

"Trust me," he responded, "You'll love it."

May felt herself being lifted from the ground, and set on top of a desk. "Sirius, what on earth?" May opened her eyes, she couldn't stand the secretiveness any longer. Her eyes were greeted with darkness. But from the little that she could see of her surroundings she could tell that Sirius had taken her into an empty transfiguration classroom. May pulled the mask off her face and looked up at Sirius. He hadn't removed his mask yet.

" May." Said the boy, as if he had just figured out some valuable piece of information.

"Yeah, so what's the big surprise?" May asked innocently. The boy moved in closer to May and put his arms around her waist. He leaned in against her and pressed his lips onto her cheek. 'Something's not right,' thought May with panic, this wasn't like Sirius at all. "Take off your mask." May demanded.

"If that's how you'd like it," said the boy. He pulled the mask away from his face…. It took May's eyes awhile to adjust in the darkness, but she could already see the boy's unfamiliar features.

"Sirius?" She was now positive that her question had been in vain, this boy defiantly was not Sirius.

"I can be who ever you want me to be…" said the boy, as he moved closer to May.

"No," said May quickly, trying to move farther away. She begged her eyes to recognize who this boy was. She almost had it, her eyes had just about adjusted. Amos Diggory.

May's stomach dropped in horror. How had she ended up in an empty classroom with Amos, how could she have let herself be so ignorant, so stupid? She had fallen for Amos's trick. "Amos, I want to leave. I don't want to be here with you…."

"But you only just got here May." He leaned in closer to May. She tried to move away from him, but he caught her arms and pinned them down to the desk. "…And it looks like you won't be leaving for awhile."

Sirius raced towards the transfiguration classrooms. He had no way of being sure that he could find her there, but he could feel the constant pang in the back of his chest. May was in trouble, somewhere, he could just feel it. The entire hallway was completely dark… five doors lined each side of the hallway. Which one would May be in? He had to find her.

He tried the first doorway…locked…. he raced to the other side of the hall, third door down… locked. "Darnit! Sirius yelled in frustration. He continued trying the doors.

May couldn't escape him. Amos' strong arms held her down with such a massive force that she never could have guessed he possessed. "Please Amos, let me go." May pleaded desperately.

Amos pinned her arms to the desk harder. May screamed in pain, but was silenced as she felt Amos' cold lips press against her own. She continued to struggle against him, but couldn't get her arms free. Amos tried to kiss her again, but she jerked her head away just in time. May yelled for help. "You stupid ho," Amos grunted. May raised her feet up and kicked him in the stomach.

Amos gasped in pain, and let go of one of May's arms. She lifted herself off the desk with one arm, and tried to protect herself. But not before his hand flew towards her. Hitting her right in the side of the face. The impact of the blow made May fall back onto the desk. She yelped in pain, and stopped struggling. She let the darkness take her.

May remembered little of what happened after that. Except that Amos had been confronted and challenged by someone. The two boys yelled at each other a bit, and then Amos was hit with a stunning spell, he fell to the floor with a thud. Unconscious. May felt someone trying to prod her awake.

"May, are you alright, May..?" asked a familiar voice. May muttered something softly, then fell back into the comforting darkness.

Sirius carried May back through the halls and up to the Gryffindor tower. Her face was beginning to bruise from where Amos had hit her, and dark red marks had formed where he had been holding her down. Sirius couldn't help but to think that she still looked beautiful, he wished that he could take away all of the pain that she felt right now. If only he had gotten to her sooner….

Sirius found Lily in the common room; she immediately helped him take May upstairs to the dorm. Where they put her into bed and she slept.

"My word, I can't believe this happened!" screamed Lily furiously, when she was back in the common room surrounded by the rest of the marauders. "Amos hasn't seen anything yet until he hears from me." James held the shaking Lily tightly in his arms. Lily let herself collapse into him. His warmth felt so comforting to her right now. She wanted to cry. This night had turned horrible.

"Don't worry Lils," said James comfortingly. "Sirius is up there with her right now. She'll be fine…. And you will be too…just relax." Lily took his word for it, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep in James' arms.

* * *

Hi! As you might know, I have co- authored another story – Deep Into Your Eyes, which is actually the beginning of this story. we've decided to cut it in half and put this out as its own story. 

To answer questions since I started straight in the middle:

Lily, May and the Marauders are in their 6th year.

Lily & May are not exactly popular- as in reality, not all ppl are. They have, however, befriended the Marauders where James has fallen in love.

Umm… It's basically starts out in a diary format, then goes to different POV. This chapter starts with May's POV, the next chapter will be Lily's.

We will be updating as soon as I get my next chapters. Charmelite, who actually wrote this chapter, I wrote the next one, has all the chapters on her computer because my harddrive died and I lost all of mine. So, please be patient. We have busy lives.

We hope you enjoyed it. Once I get the rest of the chapters, there will most likely be a forward and maybe a few chapters before this one.

Anyways, thank you tons for reading this and send me a review to help me out! Muchos Gracias!

Abarraine and Charmelite


	2. Cinderella

Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter ship, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Plus, we're not even British. We do own May and Isabel and Andrew.

Authors Note: Enjoy this and please review. If you have any questions, please ask them in a review, we're very nice people, we won't bite. Thanks.

Abarraine and Charmelite. 2005.

* * *

When She Smiles: 

**Cinderella **

* * *

**N**ovember 1 - Lily 

**W**hy do all good things have to go bad? I get accepted to Hogwarts but lose a sister, I reach my goal in climbing the huge elm in my back yard, but fall and break my arm, May has a wonderful life, loving parents, but with Voldie's quick word, they disappear in front of her very eyes. I hate life.

But most of all, I hate seeing May hurt both mentally and physically.Never in my wildest dreams (and I have a huge imagination) would I have thought someone would try to abuse May in that way. May's my sister, her pain is mine. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Last night, I fell asleep in James' arms. It was so secure. He was sitting on the couch and consoling me, and the next thing I know, I'm asleep in his arms. He was there for me when I was lost. What I said to him earlier was the truth, but I still needed his friendship. I'm so confused right now. Love, what is it really?

James woke me up about 1 in the morning when Sirius came down. I immediately went to see May.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"**M**ay?"

"hmmm." May was laying in her bed, head propped upagainst her pillow and mine. Her dress was still on, flowing gracefully over the bed spread like a large, golden canopy. I tried to be strong for her, although at that moment I felt anything but strong, I'd never seen her so banged up.When I finally found the courage to look at her face, I was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Lily, calm down," she asked casually. "It's not that big of a deal."

I was shocked, "Strong one, eh?" I forced a laugh as I sat down next to her.

"¡Claro! But whoever survived on strength alone?"

My heart swelled with emotion. How could May keep such strong faith in spite of all that was falling apart around her. I looked deeply into her clear and bright eyes, searching for something that might tell me whether or not she was being completely honest. I found nothing but truth, so I demanded one last answer from her. "May, how can you still manage to smile, how can you be so strong?"

May's eyes flicked towards the window for a moment and she began to respond slowly, "Lil, I saw my parents die..." She took a deep breath then met my eyes and smiled at me once more. "I prayed."

I smiled back, May was so faithful. I grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.

"Maya, I'm gonna grab some ice for you, unless you want that bruise to get even bigger."

"Kay. I'll probably be asleep when you get back...and Lily, I'm not as strong as I seem." She smiled a sad smile then turned on her side, her back towards me.

"No one is, May." I kissed her head and headed down to the common room.

* * *

()(while Lily was with May)()

* * *

"**I**'m gonna kill that ! Sirius muttered as he sat in the seat that was just vacated by Lily. 

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Lily. I think I'd have killed him." James glanced at Sirius. His eyes were red and he was leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

"She told me...she told me it was all her fault. How could it have been? She was deceived!" Sirius whipped his head back up to glare at Remus and James. "And that...that how the heck do I deal with this! First off, he hit on my girlfriend, then he bloody hit--"

"I never realized you cared that much for her." Remus said.

"I'd ask her to be more than friends, but... Dang it! She probably doesn't find me trustworthy."He responded half-heartedly.

"Who would?" Muttered Peter.

"What?" James asked after hearing half of Peter's comment.

"I said...I umm... I said... Why wouldn't she?"

"Idiot."

"James, what would you do?"

"Me? I told you, I'd have killed him."

"Seriously." Sirius grinned in the awkward moment.

"Give him a piece of my mind... and my fist. Anyone touches Lily, they pay."

"I'm gonna go find that bloody !" with that Sirius jumped up and marched out of the porthole, but not before Remus yelled his piece of advise.

"Padfoot, remember May... you commit a murder or get yourself expelled, how are you gonna protect May? Or start a relationship with her? Padfoot, don't do anything stupid. Please."

Sirius just looked back and nodded.

James, Peter, and Remus were still sitting on the couch discussing the episode when there was a soft noise on the girls' stairs.

"Lily? What are you doing?"

"Ice, I was gonna grab some from the kitchens for May's head. Helps with the swelling." James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily. She was still dressed in her gown and her hair was beginning to loosen, ringlets were falling down her back. She was beautiful, even then, and so caring. He couldn't picture Lily not looking beautiful.

Immediately he got the image of Lily in May's position. His face darkened for a moment. Lily was his life, even if she had rejected his question. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he made a promise to himself right there, that even if she may not be his, he would still protect her until the end. Forever.

"I'm coming." He jumped off the couch and grabbed her hand.

"Okay." James pulled her towards the door, but stopped abruptly when she let go of his hand. "Where's Sirius?" the look of question was written all over her face.

"Well... let's just say he went to pay some revenge." Remus said in the deepest seriousness.

"Your kidding? He'll get expelled! He should have just taken this up with Dumbledore! James," Lily turned to look at James once again. Her eyes pained. "We have to find him before he goes and kills that dirty piece of ."

Peter's jaw dropped, James grinned, and Remus' eyebrows almost reached his hairline, which wasn't much considering his hair was really shaggy.

"You... you... you just... swore!" Peter managed out, but with much effort.

"Your point? We'll be back soon, hopefully with Sirius and ice, maybe Sirius will need ice too..." James and Lily walked out of the porthole and into the cold hallway. All the lights had been put out. It was around two in the morning, the masquerade having ended at midnight; most respectable students were in bed or in their common rooms.

Lily shivered as a soft breeze blew through the hallway. James eyed her and slung his arm around her bare shoulders. Lily looked up and they made eye contact. Lily quickly broke away, feeling as though she had let him down.

"Lily, I just want you to know that I meant every word of what I said tonight. And... well..." James looked at Lily, her pale yellow gown shimmering in the moonlight, half her hair had come out and was falling freely down her small, glittery back. Her dainty wrists held her small, cold hands which were hugging her ribs and her feet were covered by soft slippers that made no sound at all. But most of all, he looked into her eyes. The expression in them was fear and pain.

He never wanted her to feel those. He couldn't express the way he felt about her right now, but he was determined to show her what he was made of. That he wasn't some pompous rich prankster, but that he was one person out of the billions of people in the world... and he loved her. Yes, he'd finally let himself think it. No more denial. After what had happened to May tonight, his love for the little girl beside him had heightened to an extent that he found he was almost incapable of holding in. He, James Potter, loved Lily Evans. "Lily, You'll always be here, won't you?"

Lily stopped, shocked, and looked up at James. His face held the utmost sincerity that she had ever seen. His mouth was partly open, waiting for her answer. His brows were furrowed, probably mentally bashing himself for saying it.

"Why would I leave?" Lily smiled up at him. He relaxed considerably.

"I mean, when we get older, out of Hogwarts. We'll still be friends, if--" He stopped himself from saying it, she wouldn't like that. But what he had meant to say was - if not more. "When your sixty and I'm sixty-one" Lily laughed at his randomness. "I'll floo over to your Victorian house and have a cup of your famous hot chocolate and then we'll go and ski the Alps."

"Of course I'll always be here. We'll always be friends." His face seemed to darken a bit, but then his smile returned.

"Friends." he replied as he took off his over coat and put it around the freezing red head.

"umm hmm."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"**M**um, what's for dinner?" An eight-year-old girl asked her mother while focusing on her coloring book. The princess was going to wear a yellow ball gown.

"Your father wanted spaghetti and meat balls,does that sound good, Mayan sun?" The little girl's mother was shaping meat and placing the rounded balls onto a cookie sheet.

"Mum? Why are you making them like that?" The mother laughed as her daughter drug her chair to the counter next to her mother. "Can I help?"

"Certainly! I'm doing it this way because I went to a muggle workshop and decided to try out the oven. I think of it as an adventure! No! May, wash your hands first!"

May retreated hesitantly towards the sink. "When is dad going to be home?" She asked while running her tiny pale hands under the warm, fragrant water.

"He's busy, he'll be late, he's playing the field tonight, hun."

"Again?"

The mother sighed. "Again."

The mother and daughter spent the following twenty minutes giggling and shaping meatballs into Christmas trees and stars and little M's. After May's mother put the meatballs in the oven and stirred the noodles, May went back to coloring in her muggle _Cinderella_ book.

May's mother was obsessed with Muggles. She had asked for a muggle oven for her 11th anniversary and a television for their 12th. She stongly believed that in order to truly appreciate the gift of a magical life you had to understand and appreciate the alternative; the muggle way of life.

May's mother was breath-takingly beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and long, straight black hair. Her skin had a slightly olive tinge to it, and the most defining, yet beautiful, of her features were her high cheek bones. A gift from Italian relatives. She was of medium height, not much hope for her daughter, and always had a sparkle in her eyes.

Her name was Isabel, she'd come from an all wizarding family and had a wonderful childhood. She was an auror, as was her husband, Andrew. But Isabel worked as an undercover spy and healer, not on the field, as she liked to call it when talking to her daughter; the apple of her and Andrew's eyes.

Andrew held a long standing career at the ministry, he fought battles, took down the death eaters and many times dueled with Voldemort himself. He was one of the top aurors, along with Edward Potter.

Isabel and Andrew had married young, right out of Hogwarts. They had had May after settling down in a nice neighborhood and obtaining a stable auror job.

Isabel was rinsing the noodles when the fireplace in their spacious kitchen grew green. Inside was a head, Andrew.

"May, hun. Why don't you run upstairs and grab your salsa record, we can play it." The Delfin family had grown long accoustomed to salsa dancing around the kitchen during meal preparation.

"Sure Mum!"

"Isa, there wasn't any need to send May away, I have good news! There are signs that old Voldie's power is lessening and I've been given three days off... you too! So I'll be straight home as soon as I finish my report of Xzanderstin."

The man in the fire was handsome, if you could have seen him in proper light, you would have seen his sharp gray eyes and curly dark hair. He had a flashy smile and was grinning as though he were the luckiest man in the world.

"That's wonderful! I'm making spaghetti and meatballs! Come quick Andy. I'd kiss ya, but I'd rather not singe off my eyebrows." Isa gave a hearty laugh and turned to see May running into the kitchen.

"Found it! Hey dad! Gonna be home soon?"

"In half an hour!"

"Yeah!" May skipped around the kitchen, doing twirls and ballerina jumps. Her parents just smiled.

---

"Wonderful dinner Isa!" Said Andrew, after they had finished their meal. "I think I'm ready for that game of chess, munchkin."

"Okay! I'll go set it up! I think I left it in the closet."

"Hmmm, I'm gonna start the fire in the study, we can play in there, while your mother reads her book."

"Sounds wonderful." Isabel said sweetly while she leaned in to give Andrew a loving kiss. As they locked themselves in each other's arms, they were suddenly interupted by a loud popping noise outside their front door. "Hmmm," Isabel raised her eyebrows in a suggestive sort-of way, "are we expecting any guests?" Andrew shrugged his shoulders while giving her alook of pure amusment. Isabel momentarily lost herself in his gorgeous smile and in his laughing eyes.

A louder thud echoed from the front door way. "Awww, must be important. I'll get it." Isabel reluctantly pulled away from her husband's warm embrace and headed towards the door.

"May, found it yet?" Isabel said to her daughter who was practically inside the hall closet.

"Almost got it." came the muffled reply.

"I'll help!" Andrew opened the closet door wider as Isabel opened the front door. There wasn't even enough time for Isabel to gasp as the green light hit her full in the chest. Andrew whirled around when he heard the curse, shoving May into the closet, trying to close the door. He whipped out his wand, but he wasn't fast enough for Voldemort got to him first.

The closet door never shut. May witnessed the murder of her parents right in front of her eyes. Thankfully, she had been in the closet so far that Voldemort had not seen her. Little May collapsed as the front door was slammed and she cried, too scared to crawl out of the closet. She had heard and seen everything, Voldemort and his death eaters had killed her parents, then in a matter of seconds destroyed nearly everything that she had ever been able to associate with 'home'. May remained motionless in that closet for what seemed like hours until the ministry officials arrived. She was lost within a state of unconciousness, misery, and disbelief. She could smell the smoke of what could only be her house burning, she could see her father's smooth face and her mothers slender piano fingers lying motionless on the floor. The only thing she could comprehend at that moment was one word. Alone.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**L**ily and May woke up at the same time...to May's screams.

"May! May what's wrong?" Lily ran to May's bed and hugged the bawling girl.

"No..no..choke...noth...nothing. I.. I.. I just had a night hiccup a nightmare. Lil? Ever felt like you've been thrown away?"

With that last butchered question May collapsed into Lily's loving arms and wept herself to sleep. Lily couldn't help but cry; so much pain.

Lily fell asleep about an hour after May had cried herself to sleep. This day... night... had been horrible.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**N**ovember has finally come. I'm sitting here by the lake. I am thoroughly exhausted. Yesterday was too eventful.

May's beside me, sleeping. She told me about her nightmare this morning while I was french braiding her black hair. I'd never known how her parents had died, but when she finished we were both red in the face from crying so hard.

Now it's a little bit before dinner on an average Indian summer day. The pond is dancing in the sunlight. It's been a tough enough day. May seems to have gotten over last night, but then she's most likely just putting up a front. I really wish she wouldn't.

Sirius came back last night without one scratch. It was rumored all around the school this morning at breakfast that Diggory had done the unbelievable and someone had pounded him to a pulp for it. He was now in the hospital wing with a broken arm and a shower full of bruises.

Sirius was so angry. He wouldn't let May out of his sight. In fact, Remus, James and Sirius are here sitting with us. May is sleeping in Sirius' lap while he's running his fingers through the ends of her braids and gently over her bruise. He's twirling her ringlets around his fingers.

I've glanced at him and May enough to know that this is the beginning of a very close friendship for them.

James is reading one of the _Lord of the Rings_ books while laying his head on my legs. I'm still wondering how that could be comfortable in the least! I'm so bony! He says he doesn't mind, maybe its his hair, that unruly hair.

He has also been by my side the entire day. I guess we now know what it feels like to be the Princess of England or even the daughter of president of the USA. We have our own secret service, I guess I don't mind. I mean after what so easily happened to May I fear for myself, especially with the Slytherins who all hate my guts.

Remus is laying on his stomach with a magnifying glass looking at all the creatures in the grass. Makes me squirm. In the last 5 minutes he has spotted eight different insects... and I'm sitting on the grass!

Well, as you can tell today has been very laid back. I've been getting a few looks sent my way from Joe, I feel so bad. I mean after I let him down and then I let James down, I feel like a failure and I don't know why.

For some reason I feel obliged to date him, but I think that's just my nice side, it's so hard to say 'no' to anyone. And the way he gave the rose to me last night scared me... I mean he seemed mad, or maybe he was just really sad.

Oh well, James is here... laying on my legs.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

That's chapter 2: please review. We love hearing comments. 

Gracias --- Abarraine and Charmelite : 2005

**REVIEW **


	3. This Nothingness

Disclaimer: J'aime bien le foot. (I love soccer) Serena's teaching me french! I'm excited, marching on the brink of triligualness...

anyways, We don't own Harry Potter, but we would love to claim May Delfin and Uncle Thad as ours.

Gracias. Merci. Thanks. Abarraine and Charmelite.21 April 2005.

* * *

**When done, please review**.

* * *

When She Smiles:

**This Nothingness**

* * *

2 November 1983 × Sunday 

7:13 pm

**H**ow dark and gloomy this weekend has become. The sunlight looks dull to me and my eyes welcome the growing darkness as the sun sets from the sky. There is no accurate word that could describe the lack of happiness that I feel towards everything. Apathy might come close, for at the moment, I want to hide away, never coming out until this occurrence is lost and forgotten.

I don't understand this nothingness. As Lily said yesterday, all things that begin with good intentions somehow end turning out for the worst. I've continuously found myself asking, demanding, the answer to this one question. Why? I've been pleading with fate…give me resolution.

One small bit of misfortune (deception), seems to have changed everyone. Lily is constantly next to me, she's been close to tears all weekend, and I can see only one emotion in her eyes; pain. James won't let either of us out of his sight, it's breaking his heart to see all of his friends, especially Lily, in so much sadness.

Sirius will soon see the aftermath of his anger, it can't be avoided.

And why do I feel that this is all my fault?

If not for my ignorance, everyone could be laughing right now. Everyone would be fine. Why does the amount of pain that I have to face seem so trivial to that of the people whom I care so much about?

It's been a long weekend, we're getting through. I would like to say that it has been bittersweet, but the word doesn't fit. The sweetness is nonexistent. Most of us are trying to avoid everything that happened Friday night. Let's forget about it, time can heal the pain… but the presence is still weighing down upon all of us. Life seems so unclear right now.

* * *

#Sunday#

* * *

The sunlight danced, across the windowsills and reflected brightly through the glass panes into a dorm room where six girls all lay sleeping. It was to be another warm, sunny November day. 'Indian Summer' as Lily liked to call it, a muggle term which nobody else quite understood besides May. 

Lily slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the bright sunlight. She stared dully up at the scarlet canopy above her. 'Sunday,' thought Lily with a sigh, 'up an extra hour early for the trip into Hogsmeade'.

Lily grabbed her wand from her bedside, waved it through the air and muttered a short incantation. The time magically appeared written in the air. 7:02 am. Way to early to be awake, but unfortunately, time to get up.

Lily quietly rose from her bed and padded over to her dresser to find a brush and a change of clothes. She clawed through the piles of clothes in her dresser, and searched for the brush amongst her pictures and other various things sitting atop her dresser. No brush. 'Oh well,' thought Lily with a sigh of frustration, 'a brush is always useless with hair like mine anyway.' Lily looked over to May's bunk. She was still sound asleep, and practically falling out of her bed. One arm and leg were already hanging over the side and it looked like her head would be the next to go.

Lily smiled to herself and decided that she'd be the one doing the waking today.

Lily grabbed hold of May's comforter and gave it a quick tug. May quickly came toppling out of the bed and onto the floor, along with several other items that had been sitting on her bed. Cards from their intense game of slap-jack the night before, a couple sweatshirts, jellybeans, and Lily's bright red brush.

When May was conscious enough to realize what had just happened she glared up at Lily, "What was that for!"

"I was looking for my brush." Lily said innocently while grabbing it off of the floor. May rolled her eyes, not quite buying the statement.

"And besides," continued Lily with a smile, "You were about to fall on your head. I saved your life, you owe me."

"Oh right, that makes sense." Said May sarcastically. "I'm about to fall on my head, so in your attempt to save me, you give me an extra push. Jee, Lily that makes you an absolute hero!"

Lily laughed and helped May to her feet. The girls walked across the hall and into bathrooms so that they could get dressed for church.

* * *

The Marauders were already waiting for the two girls when they made it down to the common room. 

"You guys really didn't need to wait," said Lily looking around at the four bored-looking guys seated in front of the fire.

"It's alright," said James who was already by Lily's side, "We wanted to."

He put his arm protectively around Lily's small shoulders and led her to the portrait hole. May fell back with the other three Marauders and together they all walked through the castle and out into the courtyard where the horse-less carriages awaited the students wishing to go to church.

May shuddered when she saw the carriages. She hated the pure black Thestrals, they reminded her so much of death. Death was something that she could do without thinking about at the moment.

May plastered a fake smile onto her face, and tried to look calm. She was convinced not to let the others notice her fear. No one needed to think that she was still fragile and helpless. After the events from Friday night she had had enough of everyone's pity, and now that she was finally beginning to recover, she intended to stay recovered.

Lily picked a small carriage and climbed into it (with James holding her hand and helping her up. Certain that she was in safely.) The Thestral leading the cart whinnied and stomped it's feet impatiently. No one else seemed to hear, but May closed her eyes tightly and edged closer to Sirius. She wanted to get to Hogsmeade and away from those beasts as soon as possible.

Everyone piled into the small cart. The cart had only been made to seat four, but Sirius insisted that everyone could fit. By the time they had gotten in, including Peter who takes up room for at least two people, Lily was crunched flat against the wall, her head awkwardly positioned under Remus's arm and on top of James' leg.

Sirius was sitting half on top of James' lap and half on top of a smothered looking May. Remus was standing in a tight space between the carriage door, and one of the arm rests. The only person who looked truly comfortable was Peter who had taken up two of the seats.

Lily was positive that the Marauders would normally never have allowed Peter to take up an extra seat, but in this particular circumstance she didn't blame them for not wanting to be smothered to death.

So began the ride up to Hogsmeade. Quite an interesting escapade, practically unexplainable.

May- "Sirius! I can't see, I can't breath, I can't feel my legs anymore... Please! tell me that we're almost there!"

Remus- "Uh…James, why are you holding my hand?… That's just not right…"

James-"What! That's YOUR hand! I'm going crazy… where's Lily!"

Lily- "Here!" (sticks out hand from behind Remus) "What smells like coconuts?"

Peter- "Coconuts? Where?"

Sirius- "Crud, I had coconut pralines stashed in my back pocket…May, I think you've smashed them!"

May-"Wha'! You sat on me! And if I've got coconut goo all over my new skirt I'm really gunna have to hurt you…Well after you get off of me, then I'll hurt you!"

Sirius- "If I could just try to get them out of my pocket…" (tries to get to his pocket)

James- "Sirius! That wasn't your pocket!"

Lily- "I don't think I want to know. Let's quit while we're ahead."

Remus-"Actually Lils, I think that we're already behind, the moment when we all should have stopped talking passed at least half an hour ago."

Sirius- "Remus, I think you're done, unless you'd like to smell like a coconut as well!"

Peter-" Where _are_ the coconuts?"

* * *

--------(back to May's point of view)-------

* * *

After the six of us finally got out of that cramped carriage (and believe me, we were defiantly ready to be out of there) we all made our way to the beautiful wizarding church. The mass went as it usually does. Lily and I sat towards the front of the church, right next to the choir. While the Marauders decided to stay towards the back ("Easier to goof off-" "Ow, May, sorry"). 

The pastor gave a wonderful sermon today. It was in honor of October 31st. All Souls' Day. As with many other things lately, his sermon focused on death. I don't remember all of it, but my favorite part was when he preached about how our loved ones aren't truly gone when they die.

They are with us even more now then when they were living here on earth. The most important thing that we all must realize is that all of us will die some day, it only depends on when and why. So we must be faithful to ourselves, to each other, and most importantly to God.

We must live so that we will not regret the choices we never made, or the risks that we never took. Never take anything for granted, because one day the people that you love are here, and the next they might be gone.

I had tears in my eyes by the time the pastor had finished his sermon. Everything that he said seemed so true to me. Lily squeezed my hand from beside me and I knew that she understood everything just as well as I had.

We're so lucky to have each other, I don't know that I could be the same person without her. I am positive, completely positive, that nothing, save death itself will ever part Lily and I. Nothing.

After the mass had ended everyone was in pretty high spirits. We decided to go to the three broomsticks for a nice lunch and some butterbeers. The restaurant hadn't changed at all since the last time we had been in.

The restaurant wasn't too crowded for a Sunday. A few adults, and some other Hogwarts' students were scattered about the room. We all ordered our meals, and I volunteered to get the butterbeers.

The bar was pretty busy, so I waited patiently for Rosa to take my order. I looked around, observing all of the other people sitting around the bar. To the left of me a couple of wizards with long white beards sat laughing and drinking ale. It looked as though they had already drank a bit too much, one of the old men kept trying to climb onto the counter where he promised that he could perform a Scottish jig.

I laughed and looked to the people on my right. A few students and an adult. The students looked familiar. I searched their faces trying hard to identify who they were. No luck. I decided that it was a family, judging by the identical black shaggy hair that they all shared. Probably parents meeting up with their children who have been away at Hogwarts for the last two months.

Rosa finally came to take my order. "Six butterbeers!" I said happily, "Well actually, you better make that ten, the more the better!" With four boys, it was always better to get extra then having to later sacrifice your own to one of the Marauders.

An older girl who previously had her back turned to me, turned at the sound of my voice. She was clearly a member of the family that I earlier hadn't recognized. But this girl I did know. A Hogwarts' student, a Slytherin.

None other then Bellatrix Black.

I groaned after I made the recognition and quickly turned my back on the family. Silently pleading that Rosa would hurry up with the drinks so that I could get back into the protection of the Marauders.

I continued to feel Bellatrix's icy glare on my back. 'Just stay where you are,' I silently asked of her, 'don't try to hurt me, or Lily, or anyone- not today.' I knew that my wishes were in vain. But I was hoping, since she was in the presence of her family, she would just leave all of us alone.

Everything seemed to be fine, or so it seemed, until I heard Bellatrix's harsh laugh over my shoulder. I turned around to face her.

"Hey, look who it is, May Delfin." Bellatrix smiled at me bitterly. "Imagine that, running into you at the Three Broomsticks of all places."

"Yeah, imagine that…" I responded quickly, then turned back towards Rosa.

Bellatrix continued to glare at me with hatred through her evil eyes. "I don't think you've met my family, surprising really. You'd think that Sirius would _want _his friends to meet his family."

"No really, that's all right, I don't want to meet your family. I just want my butterbeers and I want to get back to my table."

Bellatrix looked over to the table that I had pointed to, and her eyes narrowed a bit more, if that was humanly possible, when she recognized who all I had come with.

"Well, if you're in that big of a hurry, Delfin," Bellatrix sneered at me, "we might just have to come join you."

I couldn't tell if she had said that seriously or if the remark had been sarcastic. I didn't care. I darted under her arm and hurried back towards my friends. Rosa could bring the butterbeers to the table herself. I had to get away from Bellatrix.

I got to the table and squeezed in at the end beside Sirius. "Sorry guys," I muttered acknowledging Bellatrix, her two younger brothers, and her father who were approaching our table.

Everyone looked over towards the family. Most with recognition save Lily and Peter who had never seen them before. Sirius's face darkened and James looked over to him with a worried expression. I could tell that neither of them were too excited about the company.

"Well look here," said Bellatrix's father, "My beloved nephew sits with his usual posse, give or take a few," he added after noticing Lily.

The man was middle-aged, and his dark hair was gelled back, flat against his head. He had a rather pointy nose, identical to the nose of Bellatrix. The two of them looked so much alike, it was uncanny.

"Hello, Uncle Thad," muttered Sirius nervously. "Uh…It's good to see you."

"Good to see _me_?" he replied with a roar of laughter, "Are you so dense that you've forgotten what happened the last time we saw each other?"

From the look on Sirius' face it was apparent that he _hadn't _forgotten, but was truly wishing that he had.

"I remember." replied Sirius, a bit too obediently. Bellatrix sneered across the table at Sirius.

"Well from the looks of it, you haven't taken any of my words to heart." Sirius' uncle looked down his long nose and into Sirius' eyes. Sirius quickly broke eye contact, and stared dully at the table.

"Perhaps you'd like to meet some of Sirius' friends, Father." Said Bellatrix pompously.

Sirius now looked even more miserable then he had before. Bellatrix seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Here, is the infamous James Potter." She pointed to an angry looking James, and continued around the circle. Remus Lupin…."

Thad stared disgustedly at Remus. "It's surprising really, that you're still allowed into Hogwarts. It's inhumane. I've known for years that when Albus Dumbledore would take over the school, it'd go straight to the dogs." Lily and I shared a confused look. What had he meant by that?

Bellatrix continued around the circle. "Peter Pettigrew…" Thad grunted at the name, and Peter looked to the table with humiliation. "and here is Lily Evans." Lily held her hand out to him in greeting, but Thad just stared at her intently. As if he was trying to place her into some group.

"I don't know any wizarding families by the name of Evans." Bellatrix stared heatedly at Lily while her father's expression darkened. "Sirius, you're still befriending those bloody muggle borns?"

James stared up at Thad angrily. Daring him to say one more word. Thad dismissed the look of hatred in James' eyes and continued to speak his mind.

"Time after time, you disgrace the family name by befriending mudbloods and other…animals! I'm sure that your parents will be absolutely thrilled to hear about this."

James couldn't hold back his anger any longer. He jumped up, knocking over his chair.

"Sirius can befriend any bloody person he wants to! No one here is a mudblood. Lily is as decent of a witch as anyone. How dare you call her names!"

"Sit down, Potter," replied Thad coolly, "Sirius will do what is best for him. His family knows what is best." Sirius continued to stare at the table. "and take no offense to my words. If the girl is in fact a mudblood, then I haven't insulted anyone, only stated the plain and simple truth."

James collapsed back into his chair. Defeated. He seemed to know that he could never fight a down-hill battle. Thad refused to be bested. Bellatrix returned to the circle, pointing to me. "Last, and least, is May Delfin."

Thad seemed to flinch when he heard the name. "Delfin," he said slowly. "Andrew was always such a Muggle lover. The fool." My eyes darkened. I didn't want to hear him mutter such things about my parents.

Sirius seemed to awake from him trance. "Leave her alone." He pleaded. Sirius seemed powerless in front of his uncle. Where had the tough boy who was never afraid to speak his mind gone?

"Ohh," replied Thad bitterly, "So this is your bony lass?" Thad took my chin into his coarse hands and pulled my hair away from my cheek. He admired the large brown bruise on the side of my face. Tracing it with his fingers. "I do hope it was worth it…."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, turning his eyes back to his uncle.

"This girl hardly seems worth the trouble, and believe me, your mother wasn't too happy when she received the owl yesterday morning."

Sirius pulled May closer to him, and away from his uncle. "She received an owl?"

Thad mocked a look of pure shock. "You didn't honestly think that you could get away with attacking another student did you?"

"May was in trouble, she needed help!" shouted Sirius outraged.

"I'm sure she'd have lived…."

"Well all of you will have to accept it. May is my friend, and I'm sure that she would have done the same for me. I don't care what you think anymore. Your words don't hurt me.

"Sirius," laughed Thad, "you obviously don't understand how serious this is. You'll be the one who has to accept it. Amos Diggory has been in the hospital wing for the last three days. A broken arm, and countless other injuries. You attacked him. Your mother received an owl from the school and from the ministry yesterday. The ministry will hold an indictment, and depending on the results, they will punish you, and possibly even expel you. I really won't be surprised if they do."

We all sat stunned, but none more then me. The reality of what Thad had just said was beginning to soak in. Why hadn't Sirius thought of this before he went looking for Amos.

He could be expelled! It was my turn to stare down at the table. Tears welled in my eyes, everything was my fault. The weekend had gone so horribly, and now this. When would all the madness end?

I felt Sirius' arm close tighter around me. "I don't regret it." He said softly.

"Oh you will." Replied Thad. "I only hope that the girl was worth it."

* * *

I remember little of the ride home. Though we did pick a carriage that we all fit into comfortably. Everyone was pretty silent. The meeting with Bellatrix and Sirius' uncle had been far from pleasing. And now with the knowledge of how much trouble Sirius truly was in made the day grimmer. 

Once again, a good thing has turned out for the worst. I have said at least twenty prayers since we got back to Hogwarts. I pray with all of my heart that Sirius won't be expelled. I need him here, and James needs him here. I can't even imagine what life would be like without him.

* * *

AN: yes, I know, quite sad. 

**You've read, now please Review.**


	4. Saving Grace

**Disclaimer:** Today I got caught in the rain. I watched the storm clouds saunter in, the dark blue clouds let go of their weight and drop it all on me. I twirled and skipped, each drop tickling my cheeks. I'm just too happy in the rain to worry about ever owning anything: other than May and Joe and all the aforementioned names, I, also Charmelite, own nothing.

Enjoy. **Please review** we greatly appreciate it.

Charmelite and Abarraine. 2005.

* * *

When She Smiles: 

**Saving Grace **

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

3 November 1983

"The Gumming is a specific kind of Lark. It feeds on the small- not weak, just small. What I mean by 'feed' is this; they bite their victim somewhere on the leg, usually the left, around the knee... about here...they leave three puncture wounds about the size of a nail head. Inside the wounds is where the 'magic' if you will, class, takes place. Injected by the Gumming are three types of Speilings- a thorn covered in microscopic critters- the Speilings let the critters loose and they travel into the small victim's bloodstream. Upon reaching the heart, they plug it. And that class, is why you should never wander into the Forbidden Forest! Who knows when the Gumming could bite!"

"That's just making me sick." Lily whispered into May's ear as they sat in their usual seats at the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Lily shivered, watching Professor McConnely tease the Gumming in the clear container.

"Yeah, I mean, Lil, your quite small." May turned halfway in her seat to look at Lily with a concerned face. "Wouldn't that be a horrible death?" Lily gulped and looked back towards McConnely. She shook her head slowly with a disgusted look on her clear face.

May shifted in her seat. Today had been the longest day ever, and it was only 10:24 am. '_Just 36 more minutes 'til break...'_ May turned her pale face towards the window to her left.

Dark clouds gave off an ominous feeling. May gulped as she glanced over to Sirius Black. She quickly diverted her gaze as their eyes met and he smiled. She felt so guilty. _'It was my ignorance that got us all in this terrible mess...' _

Again she looked out the window, a v-shape formation of birds were flying south to the Mediterranean. The wind whistled through the trees and the pond rippled and was layered with foreign leaves.

May was suddenly brought back to the present when she heard Lily's chair scrape the ground and she stood up. May looked on quizzically then her eyes widened in fear as Lily approached the Gumming's container.

"Miss Evans, why would I make you come up here?" McConnely asked with a twirl of his wand. Lily looked at him then back to May, who bit her lip and shrugged.

"Because I have a nack for almost getting myself killed?" Lily replied innocently. Her eyes searching the Gumming's face. McConnely laughed and replied with a silky voice.

"Ahh, another try?" Lily glanced around again, this time her nervous eyes rested on James.

He was doing something with his hands. _'Fat...skinny...skyscraper?...tall! Oh short!'_ Lily smiled at him and turned around.

May saw James' face, the moment Lily turned, his face broke into a lop-sided grin and his eyes never left her.

"I'm the smallest here."

"Correct you are!" McConnely clapped his hands and swiveled around to face the Gumming's cage. Lily stood her ground wondering what that mad man was about to do.

James looked angry, what was McConnely playing at? Sirius was staring at May. May looked just as worried as James, her lip starting to hurt. Remus was looking stumped. Peter was eating a whizzing whiz-bee.

"Miss Evans, come... tell me, what does this little guy looks like?"

"A squirrel with horns."

"Oh, right that too."

"Professor, why am I up here? Isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Extremely, that is why I have this vial ready in case he bites you."

"But... he's staying in that cage, right?"

"If he wants too, he seems to like you." At this McConnely turned to his class. "Now class! The most wonderful thing about a Gumming is they can see into your heart, that is why they affect your heart. Now, please, hold all questions! They see your inner being, if you will, your innocence, love, compassion, yadda, yadda, yadda. And if they see all these good qualities, they will become a loyal companion. Constantly by your side, never allowing harm." McConnely turned back to Lily. "Miss Evans, give him your hand."

"My hand. Like hold it in front of his mouth?" Lily asked looking at her insane teacher.

"No, great goodness! Curse my being dyslexic! I meant, give me your hand." Lily held out her hand towards McConnely, and in a flash he had grabbed the evil Gumming and set it in her petite, out stretched, hand.

Before Lily could shake the mad, horned creature off it had climbed onto her shoulders and begun sniffing her hair. Lily stood frozen in horror, she couldn't even scream. The whole class had their mouths open wide, who wouldn't? They had just spent a good hour learning about the painful death of a Gumming's bite.

Slowly the Gumming began combing through her hair like an ape, it sniffed her ear and moved across her shoulder, looking her square in the eyes. Suddenly the red in the Gumming's eyes died away and was replaced by a brilliant green.

"Well, my dear, I see you have been found worthy of my Gumming. You shall indeed have his protection. Now please take a seat." The Gumming had situated itself on Lily's shoulder and laid its horned head between her chin and chest.

"But, Professor- don't you need him? Won't he attack the other students?" McConnely smiled at her.

"My dear, he is no longer evil. He has no use for others. He would not hurt a fly unless you were being hurt. And no, I don't want him, he doesn't like me. I've had to have four doses of that vile just this morning. Nasty little bugger."

With those words, Lily looked down at the sleeping Gumming on her shoulder, she did a double take and noticed that its horns had disappeared and in place, grew soft, almost like a dogs', ears. Lily smiled and went to her seat.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"He's the _most adorable _thing I've ever seen! Ahh, look how he curls up on your shoulder, ahh, Caroline, isn't he sweet?" Some Airhead was shoving her bleach blond hair into my face. I tried to see May, but I couldn't through the mass of psychotic witches crowding around me.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I sighed in relief, as I was drug away from the whirlwind of giggly girls.

James had pulled me away. He smelled wonderful, I had to shake my head to snap out of my reverie. I turned around and said thanks to him. He smiled his usual cocky grin and grabbed my elbow, leading me to lunch.

In front of me, I saw May and Sirius walking next to each other. Sirius was whispering something in her ear that made her smile and hit him over the head. I laughed. What would May do without Sirius?

"So, when are you gonna take that thing back to the forest?" Came a voice behind me, I turned my head and saw Peter. He was eying my Gumming with dislike.

"You heard McConnel, he said tomorrow I should."

"I still can't believe he did that, I was about to send him the death curse." James laughed looking at me. May suddenly whipped around and glared at him.

"You'd use Avada Kedavra on him? Can your minuscule brain even comprehend the damage that would do? What would his family do?" With that, May pulled away from Sirius' hand, which he had placed on her shoulder, and ran through the doors of the Great Hall. I quickly followed her, I would have gotten farther, except for the arm that grabbed me.

"Lil, what was all that about?" James asked confused.

"Maybe later, James, but really, the death curse?"

May and I left the Marauders stumped, but maybe they actually thought it through.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lunch seemed to relax everyone, and once again, there was a huge variety of conversations.

"May, pass the mustard, por favor." (Sirius)

"What is that?" (Peter)

"Peter, can you pass me the sausage?" (May)

"Peas, Peter, they grow on a plant that's green. They're what some educated people call vegetables." (Lily)

"Is that an orange or a grape fruit?" (Remus)

"And a grape fruit would be?" (Peter)

"Pete, the sausage." (May)

"Grapefruit, it's bigger." (Lily)

"Coconuts!" (James)

"WHERE?" (Peter)

"Sorry guys, just had to do it." (James)

"Sausage, can you handle that Peter?" (May)

"Hey! Does anyone know why Swiss Cheese has holes?" (Sirius)

"Why, because some ant colony got hungry in the Alps?" (Remus)

"Did they have coconuts?" (Peter)

"Let me guess, so you can see the bludgers coming at you when you eat it at practice?" (James)

groan (May and Lily)

"What do you guys take me for? It's the bacteria! It eats it away!" (Sirius)

"Umm, guys? Who's that?" (Lily)

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. (Lily's POV) .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Dumbledore talked to Sirius today... and his family. His parents arrived during lunch. They were pretty scary. They walked right up to Sirius and pulled him out of his chair by his hair. It would have been funny except for the fact that they looked ready to kill.

Sirius left with his parents and Dumbledore and didn't come back until dinner-- but he did come back!

We were all so worried that'd he'd been expelled and sent home with his parents without even getting to say goodbye to us.

He got a months detention and Amos got two months because Sirius argued self defense. Plus Amos is just evil. I mean taking advantage of someone so innocent! What is this world coming too?

Joe came up to me today, during my break. May and the Marauders were in Muggle Studies, quite irrelevant for me to take that class.

I was in the library, looking up vocabulary for my potions essay due Thursday when a shadow came across my notes. I looked up to find Joe sitting in the chair in front of me. Just smiling. Quite unnerving when all they do is smile. No words, just that smile.

"Hi Lily."

"Hello." He smiled even wider, making my cheeks turn a dull pink.

"Having trouble? I could help."

"No, I've got it, thanks though."

"Hey, Lily, I haven't seen you at practice much, why's that?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Malone says I'm too much of a distraction..." I play second keeper, behind Joe. Most of the team thinks I'm more capable than him, but since he's in 7th year, I'm immediately disregarded. Now, on top of all that, I have Joe... stalking me, if you will. I really don't want a thing to do with him!

"For whom?" He laughed at that, and it was a sick laugh, the kind you do when you want people to notice you.

"Yo-May." Malone thought I was a distraction of Joe, it's not my fault he can't keep his bloody beady eyes off me!

"Oh that snarks it, you are so good. Maybe you and I could get together and practice sometime."

I think my brain stopped, I didn't know what to say!

"Uhh, sure."

"Here, this one's Phyloomun, that's the scientific name for Dragon spleen." He reached over and brushed his hand on mine. I almost jumped back but quickly caught myself.

"Thanks." I scribbled down the word, knowing in the back of my mind it would come in handy for my essay, and started to pack my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have to grab my other books before class."

"Right, talk to you later?"

"Sure."

I don't think I could walk out of that library fast enough, just feeling his eyes bore into the back of my skull-. I can still feel the shivers down my spine. Now off to History of Magic.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. (Later, Still Lily) .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

May and I decided to chill in the dorm tonight, being followed constantly is really getting on my nerves.

"Lily. I've been thinking way too much lately, and I need to get it all out. Tell me exactly what you think. And don't you dare say something just so it will make me feel better." May looked over at me. "Promise?"

"Promise." I sighed, these talks were never good, however we did our secret handshake before picking up a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans and leaned against our conglomeration of pillows.

"Was Sirius with another girl on Halloween?" I looked at her through the darkness and nodded dejectedly.

"He was, but May, I think he saw you with another guy and put two and two together, even though that seems unlikely for such an airhead." I said, trying to make what Sirius did not seem so bad.

"But he was still with another girl. Were they kissing?"

"I don't know." I replied in all sincerity.

"Lily, do you really think he knew I was with another guy and then decided not to bother me?"

"I really do. I mean, Sirius may be something of a player, not that he'd sleep with anyone, but I know for a fact that he likes you."

"How? How can you know? Has he said it to you? Lily, I've been through enough pain in my life, and I don't think he's worth getting hurt over. He probably is just taking pity on me-"

"Why? What reason does he have to pity you or us for that matter? He doesn't know about our home lives, our humiliations, our goals in life. I think he's only ever seen me at my lowest point-"

"What? When?" She looked up from drinking her shake through her straw.

"Oh, last year. Ummm, it was the last day before holidays... I was feeling sorry for myself and I was crying in the common room late at night. It was Petunia, and I was just so strung up from exams and not being able to see you all summer that I just cracked."

May looked at me with sympathy. "They unfortunately walked in on me and wanted to know if I had over heard them talking about some prank. Remus saw me crying, they all walked around and looked at me, Remus asked me why I was crying- I've never cried in front of anyone since..."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so I really don't think he has any reason to pity you. So, May think about it, why else would he like us?"

"Because James likes you."

"No May, I've seen the way he looks at you, even if you can't see it. He doesn't look at anyone else like that. I truly think he cares. You must remember this May, he went searching through the _whole _castle to find you when he heard you might be in trouble. And he almost got expelled for you. I'd give him another chance. May, he's a guy, which unfortunately doesn't say much."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." She leaned her head back and glanced at the pictures on my desk.

"So, you'll give him another chance to redeem himself?"

"I suppose." May shot up and whirled around at me. "Now! Lily! On with you!"

"Me, well, ummm, what's to say about me?" I fidgeted where I sat, surrounded by enormous pillow.

"Lets see, James, Joe, quidditch..."

"Oh. yeah."

"Okay, quidditch first, since I can tell all the topics are a little sensitive."

"We really don't have to get into this..."

"Nuu uhh, Miss Lilea Kensley! You are answering my questions. You have single handedly helped me get through this now you are doing the usual, pushing your feelings and problems aside to help me. Not tonight doll." I grinned at her use of 'doll'.

"I dont do that!"

"Liar" May coughed, none so subtly. I just glared at her and heaved a sigh. She knew that I hated to talk about things. It's just my nature, I write it down. But then she has to come and corner me into professing my feelings. Curse her.

"Joe. What's up with him?"

"I guess he likes me." I looked forlornly at the quarter moon.

"And James?"

"He likes me." I couldn't help but blush.

"And Malone?" I could hear a bit of laughter in her sweet voice as she asked me about our quidditch coach.

"He thinks I'm a distraction, thus he doesn't like me."

"And how do you feel about all this?"

"Well, doctor, I like it that James will wait for me. I don't like Joe, I have no idea what he's trying to get from me and he took my spot in quidditch."

"Any further thoughts? For someone who has such a profound mind, you're lacking in intelligence."

"hmff. I have brain damage." I pointed to my head, signifying the damage.

"right. Talk lassy!" May was never one to go along with a story.

"May, I don't have anything to say! I don't want a boyfriend, I want to throw something- someone, preferably Malone, because I so want to be on the team, and I want Joe to forget about me. Good enough? Suit your standards?"

"For now."

* * *

If you have any questions, please email me along with your review. We'll understand where the questions come from because this story starts in the middle. Thanks for reading! 

**Please Review.**


	5. Breathtakingly Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** Dutch car-wash today — there was a huge thunderstorm this morning at 10 and washed my car and the family van. I'm infatuted with thunderstorm. Complete fun. It was so windy that my sister and I couldn't even hear eachother yelling. Plus it started to hail. OH! never forgetting that much fun. Anyways, since I'm outside in the rain all the time, I never actually have time to write the HP series, so that belongs to J.K. Rowlintg. Other than May and Joe and all the aforementioned names, I, also Charmelite, own nothing.

Enjoy. **Please review** we greatly appreciate it.

Charmelite and Abarraine. 2005.

* * *

When She Smiles: 

**Breathtakingly Beautiful

* * *

**

Tuesday 

4 November 1983

MAY-

It's that time of year again. The time of coats, scarves, and sweaters. I can feel the drafts coming in from the large windows surrounding me. Teasing the edges of my homework, threatening to blow it all across the room. Lils and I are sitting in the library at the moment, working on some last minute homework.

We can't help but to procrastinate. We have vowed to spend every possible moment outside before the grounds are covered with ice and frost. After classes today Lily and I diligently committed ourselves to packing away our summer clothes in our trunks, and bringing out all of our sweaters, coats, and sweatpants.

I guess we'll have to get used to wearing the over-sized, bulky sweatshirts around all the time. It's almost sad to see the summer clothes put away… like closing a chapter on your life.

Well I suppose I'm being over dramatic. I'm sure that winter will be just as fun.

* * *

Classes were long and boring today. Just as they usually are. Nothing nearly as exciting as our experience with the Gumming yesterday. Tuesdays just never seem to end, it's our longest day of the week. 

Need I tell you that divination was as pointless as usual? Two hours of unsuccessfully looking into the crystal ball. Thankfully Professor Trelwany has informed us that this is our last week of practice. Next week will be the test, and then we'll finally be moving onto something new. Though I suppose I shouldn't be getting too excited about moving onto something 'new', things could always get worse.

As boring as things seemed today, we actually didn't feel all that bad. Everyone remained ecstatic about Sirius' near miss with getting expelled. He practically seemed to bounce from class to class. Yes, he was_ that_ jubilant!

I guess that when Sirius' parents came yesterday there was a big 'to-do' in Dumbledore's office. Ministry officials, Dumbledore, other members of the staff, parents, and Amos.

Sirius said that nobody was there to defend him, his parents seemed to care nothing about the situation, just angry about fouling the family name or whatnot. Dumbledore patiently listened to all sides of the story, then argued on Sirius' behalf himself. Sirius was so lucky to get out with such little punishment, I'm so glad.

But I can't help but wonder why _I_ wasn't there, also. Wasn't the whole thing centered around me? Maybe I'm too _delicate_ to be taken seriously.

Of course, the bimbos always have to have their say in everything. It was sickening, the way they all rushed to him during our first class this morning; worshiping the very ground Sirius walks on. Well, if I walk on that ground too, by all means, proclaim _me_ saintly.

I heard a few snippets of their worshiping:

Blaise: (In tears) "Oh, Sirius-baby, we were so worried. Imagine having to suffer through the rest of our years at Hogwarts without you!" _Can you imagine the suffer?_

Siena: (hugging him) "I would have left with you Sirius! We all would have." A consensus of nods.

Lydia: "Imagine, being kicked out of Hogwarts all on account of that brat! I'd have killed her! Ohh, but thank God you're here." (heaving breath)

Geminey: (tried to kiss Sirius, but ended up kissing his ear after he ducked away) "…I stayed up crying last night, I couldn't live with the thought that you might never be able to hold me in your arms again… but now that you'll be staying for awhile (flutters eye lashes here), I thought that maybe we could pick things up where we left off last summer. I never realized how stupid I was for leaving you. So... If you're up to it, why don't we hold a 'welcome back' reception in my dorm tonight. It'll be fun…" _Royal gag-fest._

I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore, so Lils and I rushed to the back of the classroom and took our usual seats, I took my moodily. I don't know if Sirius believed any of what they were saying, but he seemed to really enjoy all of the attention. _Bloody two-timer._

You can never quite tell what he's playing at, oh well. It's best not to get my hopes up. He can deal with the Bimbos in whatever fashion he wants. The more power to him.

* * *

Well onto a lighter note. Breakfast was semi-exciting today. Lots of pancakes! Lily and I are practically pancaking geniuses! Questions, comments, personal experiences, we've got them all. 

Lily decided to top her pancake off with peanut butter and cocoa mix. While I went with the chocolate syrup and strawberry approach. We consider food to be an art form, the messier and more disgusting it looks, the better tasting it usually is!

We had a visitor during breakfast this morning. Someone that I haven't seen in awhile…my dear and beloved owl, Aerwyne! It was a good change, seeing the brown and tan barn owl flying in with the rest of the students' owls. She circled around the Great Hall a few times, then landed in front of Lily and me with a thud.

Aerwyne spread out her large wings, knocking Remus' bowl of fruit loops into his lap. "Darn owl..." he muttered while taking out his wand to clean up the mess. Aerwyne held out her leg where a white envelope was tied. She clucked madly as I tried to untie the envelope, must have been a triple knot; it took forever.

I turned over the envelope. Probably from grandmum, I hadn't heard from her in awhile; it was due time for a letter.

I was surprised to find not my name on the front of the envelope, but Lily's. Lily glanced over my shoulder, "Well, that's odd." She said while giving the owl an curious look and grabbing the envelope out of my hands. It's a joyous day when Lily gets a letter. Bless her muggle parents, they just don't understand wizarding concepts, though they do try.

Lils tore the letter open, and began reading the parchment. The letter looked to be fairly short, but soon Lily read with a smile encompassing her face.

"It's from Ben!" She shouted to me in excitement. "I was wondering when he would remember to write to me!"

"Ben?" James muttered from his place at the end of the table, a bit darkly. "Who's that?"

"He's my best muggle friend!" said Lily ecstatically. James stared back at his food dejectedly, but Lily didn't seem to notice. She continued reading the letter, and when she was finished she handed it over to me.

_Hey there Chili Pepper!_

_I really hope that this owl gets to you, I remember you educating me about owl-post this summer. But unfortunately I think that I've forgotten most of it. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to scold me later. _

_Replying from your last letter, no, Sera isn't interested. And to tell you the truth Chili, I don't care for her anymore. Besides leading me on, she had the nerve to drop me for Luke. The sod was supposed to be my best friend. As you can tell, I need your hugs here. And that left foot of yours so we can kick out the anger in a good game of football. _

_I hope you're finding luck with the guys. But then, look at you, who wouldn't want a stand out like you? _

_David got accepted to Shirton University, going for the Agricultural studies dept. He's gonna be dirt poor, so don't even think about liking my brother. _

_Mum's great, so is dad. Pup's excellent, just had eight pups of her own — I saved one for you. She's a real small one. _

_It is very odd, this owl has been sitting outside of my bedroom window for the last six nights in a row, constantly squawking. Guess she was trying to get my attention, after getting a good look at her I recognized her as the same owl that I had seen in your room so many times this summer! Guess she was bored, decided that I needed to owl you a letter! Darn smart bird._

_Well I haven't got a lot else to say at the moment. Just wondering how things go with you. I haven't seen a whole lot of Petty lately either, I guess that she must be really busy with that boyfriend of hers…the really fat one, uh Vern I think his name was. I Bet you're glad to be away from home; not having to see them all the time.  
_

_Well send back an owl when you can. I miss you!_

_Hugs,  
Ben_

So after getting her letter from Ben, Lily was in an extra good mood for the rest of the day. Actually, she's busy writing him a letter as we speak! Well more like as I write. I guess that both of us have abandoned our homework for the rest of the night. That's okay though. The homework can wait.

* * *

(later that day, omniscient POV)

* * *

"Each day seems to be getting colder and colder." Muttered May as she hugged her scarf closer to her body. The wind was blowing fiercely off the pond as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 6th years made their way back towards the castle. 

"No kidding," responded Lily, who was barely visible under the abundance of coat and scarf that she had wrapped around her. "Being in the greenhouses felt more like standing in a refrigerator!"

"Standing in a what?" asked a confused Sirius from behind Lily.

Lily turned around and laughed at him. "Are you ever going to start paying attention in Muggle Studies Sirius?"

Sirius seemed to give the question some careful thought. "…well…. It's not likely…"

Lily gave him a disgusted look, while Sirius just laughed and pushed her back towards May. The two girls, followed by the rest of the marauders, walked up the castle steps and greeted the warm castle air with pleasure.

"Time for some good old hot chocolate." said May as the color began to return to her cheeks, "nothing else sounds better in the world." Lily nodded her head in agreement, and the two headed towards the great hall.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Lily asked to the four boys who had remained behind.

"Nah…" said James, "We're gunna go look some stuff up in the library." Lily raised her eyebrows at the four of them in surprise. "Well, I mean look up some potions for new pranks." James said quickly, making a recovery.

"Oh, go figure!" laughed Lily, "You wouldn't want me to wrongly assume that the four of you were being over-achievers for once, and getting a head start on your homework." She turned on her heel with a smile and followed May into the great hall.

The hall was practically deserted at this time of day. Just a few students here or there playing a game of chess, or sitting down for an afternoon snack. Lily collapsed into a seat next to May. "I'm thinking that it's about time to return my Gumming to the Forbidden Forest." She said sadly. Lily looked up at the clock on the wall. 6:03 pm.

"So we better get going... unless you want to venture into the Forbidden Forest after dark." Lily added with a tempting edge to her voice.

May looked back at Lily with surprise. "You know the Marauders will kill us if we go into the Forest alone, especially when it's almost dark. It's not exactly _hard _to notice how protective they are since Amos tried to take advantage of me on Halloween."

Lily's eyes continued to sparkle. "Oh come on, what's the fun in leading a life without taking a few risks here and there!"

May debated with herself for awhile. _'It would be exciting if they went to take the gumming back to the forest themselves. But what if something happened, what if Lily got hurt? She couldn't stand to let that happen. She didn't want to get her best friend into something as stupid as she had gotten herself into only a few nights ago.' _

"I don't know Lily," May responded slowly. "What if we get lost, or something attacks us?"

Lily looked at her best friend. First she suspected that May was just getting cold feet at the thought of going into the Forbidden Forest alone, but then she saw a different emotion in May's eyes. Care.

Lily's brilliant green eyes softened as she studied May. Deep lines on May's forehead disrupted her clear skin, her curved lips folded into a small frown, and the dark brown bruise still outlined her right cheekbone.

Lily dropped her eyes from May's face, and guessed the real reason why May was reluctant to make this trip to the forbidden forest. Lily squeezed May's hands in her own.

"Listen May, we'll be going out there together. What's the worst that could happen when we've got each other!" May still didn't look convinced. "It's when we're apart that you should be worried! Not even the world could stand between us, and if it challenged me —I would dare it to try. Nothing in this world can hurt us, not when we're looking out for each other." _The complete and solid truth._

May smiled sincerely at Lily, she believed and trusted every word that Lily had said. "All right Lils, lets go. I'm sorry, I must have sounded like a kill-joy. I just can't stand the thought of something bad happening — again."

Lily laughed, "Perhaps you should stop thinking such thoughts!" May let go of the worry that she had inside of her and laughed. Lily fetched the Gumming that had been sleeping soundly in her school bag, grabbed another mug of hot chocolate, and the two girls headed back outside.

The cold hadn't lessened any since they had been out earlier, but the sun had fallen a bit lower into the western sky. May judged that they had little more then half an hour before all the daylight would be lost. So the girls quickened their pace towards the forest. It loomed before them like a dark and heavy blanket, concealing everything inside of it, and all of the secrets it held. The forest wasn't forbidden for no reason at all.

Luckily Hagrid's hut seemed to be empty. Hopefully the gamekeeper was somewhere else on the grounds, and_ hopefully _he'd be staying there for a good little while.

The girls made their way closer to the forest, almost sensing the foreboding hatred it represented, soon they found themselves standing on its edge. The forest wasn't quite as dark as it had seemed from a distance. Relieving the two of a weight they hadn't known was on them. May linked arms with Lily, and they took a step into the forest. _Kind of like the Wizard of Oz_, Lily thought, _here we march — not quite a yellow brick road, but arm and arm, looking for our latent courage. _

Soon trees loomed up on every side of them, taunting them with their gangling limbs and twisted faces. As mysterious as they represented themselves to be, their colorful display was breathtakingly beautiful. Autumn had turned the once green leaves into many incomparable shades of scarlet, orange, purple, yellow, and gold. Some trees even sported leaves with a hue of rich blue. The ground was littered with them, casting an elvish glow enamored with the rich glow of the setting sun.

The snap of a twig or the rustle of leaves answered every step that the girls took. They soon forgot about the ever-present dangers of the forest, and basked in the beauty of everything that surrounded them. The bitter wind rushed through the trees and sent a whirlwind of color floating down.

Lily laughed as she pulled leaves out of her curly red hair, though as soon as any came out, more leaves blew back in. May looked exactly the same, a face which is regularly framed by long dark hair, was now surrounded by a kaleidoscope of leaves.

"Here is where we shall let my faithful little friend free!" shouted Lily, twirling along with the whirlwind of leaves. Her graceful body echoing an elf.

"Perhaps he will love this as much as I do!" Lily carefully set her Gumming into the leaves, where he quickly perked up and bounded off into the bushes. Surprisingly Lily didn't feel sad about letting him go, for this was where he belonged.

There was something about this area of the forest, it made her feel vivacious. Like she was full of life; absolutely no fears, needs, or wants. Lily collapsed into the blanket of leaves that covered the forest floor and felt May fall down beside her. The two of them looked up into the canopy of colors that was drawn over their heads. Forever mesmerized.

"I know that I would be stating the obvious," said May dreamily, "but I could say that this place is truly magical, in every sense of the word!"

"I feel it too," agreed Lily, "it's like my soul is floating around with all of these leaves." The girls continued to rest in the leaves as the sun set even lower in the darkening sky.

"You know when I was a child," said May after awhile, "I remember helping my father rake all of the leaves from the trees around our home into one big pile, where I would jump into them. All of this reminds me so much of those times. I miss them."

Lily smiled over at May. "When I was a child, Petty and I would always go into our back yard, and as the leaves fell we would have a leaf dance. We'd frolic around, then play tag. Eventually when the sun set, we'd gather our neighborhood friends and play Ghost in the Graveyard or Hide and Seek. Petty and I used to be so close, before she found out that I was…different. "

The two girls remained silent for awhile. Reminiscing about old memories. "Let's make new memories!" Said May, sitting up from the leaves. "Both of our lives have changed so much, I probably won't forget this trip into the Forbidden Forest for as long as I live!"

Lily sat up from the leaves as well. "Alright, how about this for starters!" She pushed May over backwards into a bigger pile of leaves.

"Okay, that's it!" shouted May, as she spit the leaves out of her mouth and hopped up to try to catch Lily who was already bounding through the piles of leaves. The girls chased each other through the leaves, throwing them, and resorting to their usual tackling methods.

Everything in the forest was still except for the leaves, the wind, and the girls. The wind's whisper created the music, and the blowing leaves — its dance. May and Lily couldn't help but to dance along. As the leaves danced around them, they danced within them. Twirling and laughing until only an ounce of sunlight was left in the sky.

After realizing the time, the girls rushed back through the forest. Finding their way in the darkness, without even being conscious of it. They were still filled with the magic of the forest. Their feet led them, and they didn't resist.

Soon enough May and Lily found themselves back in their dorm room. No evidence was left that they had made a trip into the forest besides for a few leaves still sticking to their clothes.

* * *

"Lily," said May much later when the two girls were both lying in their beds. "Thanks for making me go out there tonight. I wouldn't give away all the fun we had for anything in the world."

"You're welcome May," responded Lily, "this is just another one of our many secrets." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Goodnight,

Mayan

* * *

Hey! Finally had time to edit this — my editing skills suck and i did this by myself so please forgive me for the errors. 

This entry was written by Charmelite — I love this chapter, just cuz it's full of that lovely earthy feeling. I hope to get more up soon.

**Please REVIEW.**


	6. Without Definite Aim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP series. Everything else—May, Joe, Sera, Ben and all the other aforementioned names are owned by Charmlite and me.

Enjoy. **Please review** we greatly appreciate it.

Charmelite and Abarraine. 2005. 14 June.

* * *

When She Smiles: 

**Without Definite Aim

* * *

**

5 November, 1983

_LILEA_

Random: without definite aim, direction, rule, or method.

That is what you would call today and everyone's attitudes, well mainly May and mine. Wow, talk about crazy. We definitely woke up with the happy bug this morning, and there isn't even really a reason why. Maybe all the stress that has been building up finally made us lose our sanity. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it.

May was extremely happy today because she got to sleep in while I woke up with the sun to go to Ancient Runes. So, I got up, took a shower, dressed in the usual black robes and gold and red tie, which I didn't even bother to tie. I left my hair down, which has to be a first since... oh I don't know, three weeks. It curled up in ringlets, like usual, and reached my lower back. I'm thinking about a hair cut... I'm not sure yet.

I threw on my black buckle shoes and skipped down the stairs to the common room. I think I looked like a first grader back in muggle elementary school. My red ringlet hair, still damp, was flying behind me, my buckle shoes made a soft, _dom dom_, topped off with my jumper, yes, we _have_ to wear either jumpers or skirts—creating the effect of the innocent book worm. I swear we need some major fashion designers here. We could do with some good old bell bottoms and bright, flashy colors.

The Marauders and I went down to eat breakfast. I practically skipped the whole way down, singing muggle songs while James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus laughed at me.

* * *

"Lily, you've gone completely insane." Sirius laughed at me as I twirled down the hall.

"Sirius, my sister has told me that since the day I was born, that's old news." I continued to twirl, careful not to knock an innocent bystander down in the process.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Remus looked up from the book he was reading.

"She's eighteen." I stopped twirling for fear of spewing what little contents I had in my stomach. I swayed on me feet then started walking dizzily towards the Great Hall once more, James quickly grabbed my elbow so I didn't fall flat on my face.

"Lighten up on the twirls, chica." James teased while shoving me.

"Unkind, that was an _unkind_ thing to do." I looked up at him, he was just so dang tall! Revenge is needed so... I shoved him.

"Now, if we must speak of unkind Miss Evans, that was it." Sirius wagged his finger at me as James smirked.

"Don't be a hyporcite, Lily! You'll never hear the end of it... you'd be amazed at how long they remember the irrelevant." Remus laughed at the stupid antics of his friends while trying to give me advise.

"Tra la la la la! Tra la la la la! La De Da! Tra la la la la!" I sang as I once again took up my twirling, this time it was more ballet moves—twirl here, jump there, circle hop-kick, spiral over towards the window...

* * *

"Marmalade. That just _sounds_ nasty." I said as Peter asked James for the pear marmalade at breakfast. We had finally made it to the Great Hall, and with a record time of twenty-three minutes to spare before Runes.

"How could it possibly be nasty? Think about it! It's chock full of sugar, and honey, and pears and-" Peter was cut off from his never ending list of junk in the marmalade.

"And preservatives that will keep you from rotting in your grave." I said while pouring chocolate milk over my honey nut cheerios I had brought down from our stock supply under my bed.

"And what do you think you're doing? That is good chocolate milk!" Peter tried to grab the milk out of my hand as I began to pour some in my glass to drink.

"Whoa Pete, wait your turn, the bottle is forever refilling." I laughed at his freakish necessity of always having the chocolate milk by his left elbow.

James couldn't stop laughing and pestering Pete about his Marmalade_ love_. Remus was resting his head in his hands and looked to be sleeping. I glanced over and saw Sirius cowering away from a tall, well taller than me thick girl with brunette hair. She was sitting next to him. I couldn't place her name, but by the looks of her tie, she was a Hufflepuff. Her face was layered in pore-clogging make-up. _Who was she?_ Oh well, Sirius didn't seem to care much for her, he actually picked up Remus' abandoned book and started to read. That got her away.

I went back to listening to what Peter was babbling about. At least James was still laughing. Hmm, still on the Marmalade topic, I swear he has one brain cell and it's tuned in to the food station.

"Marmalade is _not_ disgusting! Sure, its clear looking, but so is jelly!" Peter seemed to be plunking out the same key on the piano—that Marmalade is not gross.

"Let's think about this Pete, shall we?" I rubbed my chin while filling my spoon with cereal. "We'll start by dissecting the name... Hmmm, Mar—kinda rhymes with _lar_...hmmm, lard. Now the middle portion, _me_...my, my lard. So far, not so good. And lade...yuck. Please Pete, don't make me think about it anymore! Please!" I begged him, my hands clasped together. James had unfortunately just taken a sip of his milk, because he spit it out as a result of laughing and it sprayed the sleeping Remus. He shot up with a jolt and glared at us. We were all red in the face and unable to put together a full word, all our sounds came out in gasps and laughs. He looked ready to kill.

The next second was a blur, Remus had picked up the open jar of marmalade and stuck his hand in it before smothering James in the face with the sticky yellow, preservative-filled goop. James quickly retaliated, after some shock, with Pete's newly returned chocolate milk— which kept pouring and pouring and pouring over Remus until Peter grabbed it out of James' hand and through Porridge at him in turn for 'hurting his poor chocolate baby'. I quickly jumped under the table, getting squished by knees and occasionally getting sprayed with milk or jelly spills. However, the hide out was well worth it. Do you _know_ how sticky marmalade is?

I didn't have to wait long before I heard McGonagall's sharp voice giving each of the breakfast-colored Marauders detention.

* * *

"Please pass forward your Binomial expression essays." Runes class was worse than potions. All the mathematics could kill you if you didn't already have a solid foundation of algebra, then you have to use intense thinking—not to mention have your brain tuned to another level. It's brain wrecking. Occasionally it has me in tears because I don;'t understand it, but then, if I think about it for an hour I usually can understand it._ usually_. I might be smart, but I have to work _really_ hard for it. In fact, there are only eighteen people in the entire 6th year class taking Runes. I'm amazed that Sirius is in it, but then I suppose if he actually tries he's easily the smartest in our year. But Peter, it's just suicide for him. He has to take all the classes his friends take. Is he looking for protection or just associated fame?

"Oh Crap! I forgot that sodding essay!" Sirius whispered panicky from the seat on my left. I laughed, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, but the whole class heard me.

"Nuts and bolts, nuts and bolts, _you are screwed!_" I burst out laughing, as did the whole class. Even our teacher laughed. This may be a hard subject, but the teacher is the best.

"Nice." James said as he held up his hand for a high-five.

"That was a smart aleck comment, you're coming along nicely mon ami— but what did it mean? I got the _screwed_ part, but nuts and bolts..." Sirius looked at me puzzled.

"Nuts and bolts are muggle things that help screw a building together. And by screw I mean they are stick the building together. Understand?"

"Yeah! cool! ... hey, that's not very nice!" and Sirius gave me a noogie. I knew I shouldn't have introduced the noogie to James earlier...

* * *

"_May, please pass the potatoes_!" It's dinner, finally! This day seemed like it went on forever. But now May's by my side and has been since before lunch. I definitely needed her!

"_Okay Remus!_" May yelled back. The day had been like that— yell, laugh, make fun off people, skip down the hall...

"Lily, why do Muggles own hair dryers?" Sirius asked me with a mouth full of roast beef.

"So they can dry their hair." I answered while putting more mustard on my beef.

"But why do they need to dry it?"

"Because... May a little help?" I looked over at May and saw a fearful sight. Her eyes were twinkling and her mouth was doing a funny 'I'm-up-to-something grin'. She stood up and grabbed Sirius by his arm and led him over to the Hufflepuff table. I followed, I had to see this!

May walked up to Kimberley Shrinehook, a popular make-up queen.

"Hey Kimberley, I have a question." May asked.

"_Hi _Sirius, you are _so_ hott!"

"Umm, hey, Kim, question!" I butted in.

"Anything for Sirius."

"Kim! Earth to Kim! Why do you dry your hair?" May asked, picking up my muggle phrase.

"Haha, oh 'cus it makes my hair dry. hehe"

"Okay thanks!" with that Sirius grabbed May's shoulder and my arm and ran to our table, laughing the whole way. And sufficiently deterring Sirius off of the topic for a good while.

It was so stupid, how they flaunt themselves. Sirius doesn't seem too interested in girls lately.

* * *

"This is incredible! The time has come! This day I will make those vegetables mine!" I sang as I scooped peas onto my plate.

* * *

"You're cat's name is Mr. Bonkers?" Sirius asked Peter after dinner.

* * *

"Well, you're in good luck Prongs, the bar has closed early, you can swim in the lake!" Sirius yelled to James as they ran outside to play tag. A usual site.

"The _bar_, Padfoot?"

* * *

"You are reminiscing about your dear departed cat?" May asked Peter.  
"...and we set up a Mr. Bonkers memorial slide show in the library..." Peter drug off, sniffling.

* * *

"Lily? Did you hear about those chicken nugget prices?" May asked me as we sat by the water's edge as the boys ran around like maniacs.

* * *

"Oh mate, give it a shot, I'll fill in the blanks." Remus yelled trying to make Peter look bad.

* * *

"You're a dog Padfoot, a dirty dirty dirty, _dirty_ dog, padfood."

* * *

"Errt errt, eert, errt, Every body dance now! eerrt errt errt! eert!"

* * *

"That's cool... no, that's _survival_!"

* * *

"Marie Counter made her creamy mashed potatoes with butter!"  
"Pete, Shut up!" a chorus of voices.

* * *

"Pride is to lion as what is to goose?"  
"flagude!"  
"No, gaggle!"

* * *

"It's time to bust out the heavy artillery!"

* * *

Right, I'm done. Those were just a few weird moments of the day. Oh! Can you believe I got a letter from Ben yesterday! I was so thrilled! I wrote him back last night, telling him about all the things I'd done— about Quidditch and my problems with it and Joe, about singing in the restaurant that one day, playing footbal, and I even told him about my classes. Not to mention how sorry I was about his girl issues. He's such a great guy, he'll find the perfect girl, and that Sera just doesn't deserve him.

Well, its late and we've been goofing off. I need to do my homework.

Goodnight!

Lily

* * *

This is one of my many favorite entries, just because you have to stop, picture it, then laugh. This entry was written by Abarraine. 

**Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chords of Lovely Songs

Disclaimer: Went to see "Madagascar" tonight with my little sister (13) and brother (6). It was hilarious. Quite funny. Loved the random sayings—"Hoover Dam!" Anyway. I didn't write the HP series, but Charmelite and I do own the characters you don't recognize!

**Enjoy.** It's shorter, but goes to clips of earlier life. **Please Review.**

Charmelite and Abarraine. 17 June 2005.

* * *

When She Smiles: 

**Chords of Lovely Songs **

* * *

Thursday 6 November, 198 

"MAYAN"

All of the pained and worried expressions have softened over the last week and our lips curve upwards into smiles. My spirit feels so uplifted! Finally an indifferent week, one where nothing amazingly horrible or offending happened. We could even call it the normal teenage week—homework, eat, sleep, exploding snap, sleep.

As you have already read, I am in a particularly good mood today. Classes didn't seem horribly long and they weren't even remotely boring! Especially charms, it was absolutely fascinating! We learned a clever little spell that, when performed correctly, will automatically proofread all of our papers…now tell me why they wait till sixth year to teach us something like that?

The spell can practically do the homework for you! The marauders were particularly excited about this, as you could probably guess. Less time doing homework, makes more time for inventing pranks for the Slytherins, Petey, or (much to our displeasure) Lily and I.

Oh, they do have such productive ways of spending their time….

Besides charms, history of magic went pretty smooth today as well. Professor Binns retired from his usual 'droning' methods, and instead, dramatically reenacted his own death scene. This was a good change, everyone in the class perked up, and I don't think a single person fell asleep on their books! Professor Binns has been a ghost for the last four-hundred years— a victim of England's tragic 'witch burnings'.

After the first ten minutes of the reenactment everyone was on their feet, surrounding Professor Binns, and hollering as though it was some sort of sporting match. James and Sirius were on the right side of Binns cheering for the witch burners, while Lils, Remus, and I stayed on the left hollering and clapping for Mr. Binns as he tried to escape the hunters!

The entire event was rather gruesome, but the class was in such good cheer that we couldn't help but to laugh when the witch hunters set fire to the brush. I suppose if it had been any other day, the class would have deeply depressed me, but today was not any other day! I made sure to push my past back inside my head.

Binns was so pleased with our enthusiasm and great understanding of death that he awarded Gryffindor with twenty-five house points! Score! I guess a little enthusiasm can go a long way with a old fellow like Binns.

That was about the extent of today's classes. A minimal amount of homework was assigned for this evening, so I got mine done early and have the entire evening to spend as I please.

The common room was fairly deserted as May slumped down into a large green armchair sitting in front of the fire. The traces of a smile still lined her rosy cheeks as she thought about something Sirius has said to her earlier.

The room was perfectly cozy and she closed her eyes to relax. It was about 7:30 pm. All of the friends were off doing their own things. James and Remus up in their dorm room playing a game of exploding snap. Sirius, serving a detention with Professor Hilton. Peter, most likely in the Great Hall for an 'after dinner' snack. And Lily…well no one ever really knows what she is up to. So we'll just say that Lily was gone at the moment too.

May sighed as she reopened her eyes. The cool November wind blew harshly against the castle windows making them rattle and shake. The castle was always drafty this time of year, the air carrying a bitter nip of the cold. May snuggled a bit deeper into the comfortable chair and opened a book in front of her.

Since all of her friends were preoccupied, she didn't care to feel left out. So she avoided that feeling by getting lost inside one of her favorite books. It always worked.

After half an hour of intent reading May felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. Lily's slender face came quickly into focus.

"Wow May, you must be really into that book! I've been standing here for at least five minutes intently staring at you!" said Lily with a smile. "At least five first years have walked by giving me that 'are you some kind of a stalker' look! I don't think standing on my head and whistling the Betty Crocker song could have gotten your attention."

May laughed, "You know me Lily, if I was reading a really good book, a bunch of deranged madmen could come into my house, steal everything I have, roast a chicken for dinner, and sing 'Yankee Doodle' at the top of their lungs without me even looking up!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "We're two of a kind May—joined at the hip!" May nodded her head in agreement while Lily continued. "I was just up in the owlry writing Ben a letter, when I was struck with sudden inspiration!" she paused.

May stared at Lily blankly, in hopes that she would elaborate. Lily just continued to stare up towards the ceiling, her eyes in a dazzle.

"And…!" asked May impatiently when it was apparent Lily wasn't going to elaborate.

Lily looked back at May in confusion. Then remembered where she was, "Oh yes, my inspiration!" Lily paused again, then cleared her throat. She began to hum the melody to a slow song. May had never heard it before and guessed that it was something Lily had made up. The melody was somewhat sad, yet absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" asked Lily when she had finished.

May jumped to her feet and threw her book onto the table. "To the auditorium, now! Before you forget all that!"

The two girls raced through the halls and into the empty auditorium. This exact scene had been a constant routine over the years. One of the girls would get an idea, then drag the other to the auditorium where they would spend the next couple hours composing lyrics, and writing out chords.

May took her place in front of the lovely grand piano, and Lily sat down beside her. May flicked her wand above her head, and a single spotlight illuminated the them on the stage. Lily hummed her first chord out loud, and May matched the pitch on the piano. A 'G-sharp' chord.

May and Lily were both bright with excitement, writing music was something they both excelled at when they were together. Lily could invent the perfect melodies in her head while May could translate them from Lily's imagination and into her fingers. Writing Lyrics was something both of the girls could do, together they could make any set of words sound beautiful. As Lily hummed her way through the rest of her song May was reminded of scenes through out their child hood. One in particular:

It had been a long train ride. At least six hours. A small red-headed girl looked timidly out the window of her wizarding 'taxi-cab'. Large houses, all of them practically resembling castles, loomed up ominously on either side of her. She shrank back into her seat. She was exhausted and not quite sure why she had agreed to make this trip.

This year had been so full of surprises. First there was the letter that had told her she had been accepted into Hogwarts. The biggest surprise being that she was, in fact, a witch herself. The letter had been both a blessing and a curse. Being a witch had brought her so many new opportunities. Opportunities that most children could only dream of.

But the letter also made her grow apart from her family. In fact, she wasn't even sure that she had a family any longer. Lily cursed to herself. Why did things always have to work out this way? Now she had to start a new life, forget everything that she had once made part of it, and accept that which she still could not believe was true. Lily kept blinking and poking herself. Expecting to wake up at any moment.

This was Lily's first trip into a wizarding neighborhood. Lily looked over to a petite little girl sitting beside her, May. The girl had long dark hair, and stormy gray eyes. In the girl's eyes there brewed a sea of mixed emotions. This was perhaps why Lily had felt so drawn to the girl to begin with. May and Lily had both seen their own sets of sorrows, and together they had made a pact to be strong. May was the only person she had met since she had arrived at her new school. Or rather, the only girl that had treated her decently for being muggle-born. The two of them had become good friends instantly.

Lily looked back out of her window as the car pulled up a long driveway towards a monstrous looking house. She felt nervous and scared. May had invited her to her grandparent's house for the weekend. Lily had been looking forward to the trip, anything to get away from the horrible Slytherins. But now she was dreading this trip. Everything was so new, Lily longed for the comfort she had felt before she learned how different she was from the rest of the world.

May's grandparents had seemed nice enough. The aura of family and love that Lily felt in May's house made her heart pang with memories of her own home. Lily tried to hide her sadness, she wanted to be as polite as possible. And she hoped that May's grandparents wouldn't think any less of her for being a muggle-born. It was amazing how out of place Lily felt in both worlds. She couldn't find any place that would let her truly 'belong'.

The entire weekend Lily had remained polite, though rather shy and reserved. She appreciated everything so much, finally having a friend, and being accepted into this family. Though she still couldn't allow herself to have a good time. Lily hated herself for it, but she couldn't open up.

Sunday night eventually rolled around. The girls would have to travel back to Hogwarts in only a few hours. Lily's weekend was almost over. In the final few hours Elanor, May's grandmother, called Lily into the kitchen to help her make cookies, while May was sent to practice her chords on the piano. Lily listened intently while forming the small balls of dough between her hands. May had never mentioned that she knew how to play the piano. Lily was quite impressed. May played her scales faster and faster, a cascade of beautiful notes running up and down the piano. Eventually Lily began to hum along. First softly then much louder as may played the notes more quickly. Elanor chuckled lightly to herself from beside the small red-headed girl.

"May has always had her mother's talent." Said Elanor quietly, "Any chord that Isabel could strike would leave her audience singing along."

Lily smiled sincerely at May's grandmother. She knew all about the tragic death of May's parents. She stopped humming, not wanting to anger or depress Elanor, and excused herself to go see May.

Lily sat on the bench beside May, and leaned against her shoulder. The girl began to hum again, then changing the melodies of the chords into her own harmonies. May smiled encouragingly to Lily, and the two hummed and played chords for the rest of their time together.

Of course through the years the humming led to 'fa la la's, and from there into beautiful singing. Just as the scales led to chords, and the chords onto lovely songs. The girls grew up together, both physically and musically. The music was just one more thing that brought them even closer together.

May

* * *

I love the scene we get to envision here: little May and Lily. Sorry, now action between the boys and girls. That happens in the next chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW

**REVIEW **


	8. Omniscient

Disclaimer: I have Iowa Games in about a week and a half. I'm so excited. Tomorrow night we're scrimmaging boys - this is soccer. We're gonna take 'em down! Also, Charmelite and I might actually be able to see eachother this summer. Getting very excited. This disclaimer is the same as the others: we don't own anything except Geminey, Siena, Ben, Joe, May and any other names you don't recognize as JK Rowlings. 10 days 'til the book comes out!

**Enjoy and please review!**

Charmelite and Abarraine. 6 July 2005.

* * *

Friday 7 November, 1983 

§•Líléä•§

* * *

(Lyrics to the song we wrote last night) 

The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows   
Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As I lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life

(11:09 in the morning -- library, just out of Arithmancy)

Hey it's Lils again! Can you believe that one week ago today was Halloween? So much has happened in just one week, imagine what is to happen this year? Next year? In ten years! I could be married, have children, own a farm in northern Scotland. I could raise sheep and harvest peat. Little red-haired children would be climbing trees and singing while May look-a-likes play the piano in forte.

May and I might even get to America and start up our own band. Or see the Grand Canyon or canoe through Canada, water ski in lake Michigan or even hit the beaches of Hawaii...

I'll be twenty-six almost twenty-seven. I'm excited. Wow, sorry, my thoughts are always so random. Hopefully it's a nice break to just be able to laugh out loud in awe of my stupidity. For all I know, I might drop dead when I walk into the dinning hall tonight from choking on a carrot—that's me, I'm all about the silver lining...

We worked and worked on this song last night. It just hit me while I was writing Ben again. That's me, I just hum and sometimes we make a song out of it. Well, we've got the lyrics... I think. We're still adjusting the musical part. I swear, we didn't get back into our dorm room until maybe three or four in the morning. Once a wave of music flows through us, we can't be stopped. But don't worry we didn't go from the auditorium straight to bed. We went and grabbed a bite to eat.

÷¤Ü¤÷

"Lily, either skip or gallop, your butchering the pride of the stag!" A pink cheeked May whispered while galloping down the hall. Lily grinned insanely at May before coming to a decision to skip the rest of the way to the kitchens.

"You know, May. How do you know that Stags won't look up to me and decide that galloping and skipping go hand in hand. I might have even started a new Stag-trend!" Lily laughed back at May. They hadn't felt this much peace for the last few days. The halls were abandoned, as they should be at midnight. The air was chilly in the hall, but the laughing girls took no notice.

They had hidden in the auditorium when Filch checked it and turned off the torches. They felt like rebels, the Marauders' mind skills had really gotten to them. They were out past curfew and enjoying themselves immensely. In fact, they were headed to the kitchens to grab a long snack before making their treck back to their dorm.

"Lily, I think, _oh I think_ I'm beginning to envy you! All the stags love you! I must conform to your hypocritical style! Oh dear, help me!" May laughed holding her hands to her head in pretend fear.

Lily shoved her and May retaliated with a quick pull to Lily's hair before sprinting down the hall that led to the kitchens with Lily not but a foot behind her.

"Delfin, you're gonna regret that!" Lily shouted as she ran into the kitchen. She barely got a foot in when she was hit straight in the face with what looked like dung but in actuality (and to Lily's great thankfulness) was chocolate pudding.

"Well, that's just not fair! Look at you! You had two attempts at my life before I could get back at you! Not fair!" and that's when Lily took off to tackle May to the ground and rub some chocolate pudding and flour into May's curly haired head and smooth face. The two girls finally dropped into bed that Thursday night not a few minutes before the sun decided to make it's entry.

* * *

12:14 pm Friday 

I'm sitting here, between May and Remus, across from Sirius, Peter and James, eating lunch... well, sorta—I'm hunched over writing this, leaving my cheese and broccoli soup to get cold and my applesauce to set and begin to run.

May is laughing hysterically at what Sirius just said—I only caught the tail end. Something about his trip to Australia with James this summer and Sirius getting hit on by a gay guy. Sirius has May in a head lock now because she's laughing 'at his expense'. It's hilarious.

Now James is egging Sirius on about how he wasn't hit on...

"You weren't hit on, mate, cuz they didn't see any potentially _hot_ things about you... whereas I'm hot enough I attract both sexes..." wow. killer burnage from Sirius.

"Good luck with that Padfoot." James just said. I think he's blushing, aw, I just have to tease him!

Now it's one o'clock in the afternoon and we're still in the Great Hall, just talking up a storm. I had to eat my soup before it got cold. The guys are devising a new prank, while May and I are talking about what she wants for her birthday.

So far she's told me she wants us to take another secret trip into the Forbidden Forest and she wants us to record some of our songs in a muggle recording studio. That's just like May, she never actually says that she wants a Weird Al CD (insane muggle singer) or a blueberry revolving chapstick chain or a new broomstick made of maple and willow branches that flies faster than a speeding bullet.

Anywho, I think May and I are gonna leave now. We still have another three hours before potions starts. It's raining outside, but we might get a little adventurous. You know May and me, we can never be inside for more than a few hours before we need to breathe that fresh, November air. We need to watch the leaves fall gently to the ground expecting a quick hand to pluck them out of the stormy gray sky and cherish them forever. Or watch the lake ripple in the wind as the rain _plop plops_ on the turbulent surface...

* * *

(Omniscient POV)

* * *

"What should weeeee ahhhhhhh doooo? I'm dead tired, but I'm sure a snickers and a can of root beer could easily ahhhhh fix that." May said while trying to stifle a yawn that she had been fighting all morning. She glanced over to look at her small friend. Lily's head was just barely resting on May's shoulder. May couldn't see Lily's laughing emerald eyes because they were closed. Lily looked to be sleeping. May put her arm around Lily and lead her the rest of the way to the door before leaving her to sleep until Potions. May did grab a snickers and a root beer before leaving the sleeping red head.

* * *

(Lily POV)

* * *

Unfortunately I just had to fall asleep before we could do anything fun. And May so kindly put me to bed like a little girl. Well, we just got out of potions. That was sure fun! I never want to go back again! Please don't make me! Alright, since I so stupidly wasted a Friday afternoon by sleeping, I'll write down what May is saying because she is now going to tell you what she did— 

I put you to bed then I grabbed food and read.

_You read?_

Yes I read, I was at a really good part! Don't make fun of me, Lily, you like to read too!

_Fine, fine, geeze, your gonna make me curl up in a fetal position and think about pancakes! _

Lily! What are you talking about? Ya know, pancakes sound really good! Too bad dinners in forty minutes.

_Yeah, pancakes with yummy cherries and strawberries and powdered sugar... and m&ms and milk duds and tootsie rolls and crispy apple slices and umm...FRENCH FRIES SOUND REALLY REALLY GOOD!_

French Fries, didn't we have those with Ben?

_Yup!_

Speaking of Ben... has he written you back yet?

_Not yet. Hey May! You're supposed to be telling me about your afternoon!_

Oh! Right! Well...

* * *

(Omniscient POV)

* * *

The rain splattered against the windows with such ferocity that May wasn't sure if they would sustain the pressure. She turned back to her book and situated herself further into the dark scarlet chair that was situated in front of the fireplace. Her legs were pinned under her and her dainty piano hand held up her head as her calm, sleep deprived eyes scanned page after page creating a vivid story. 

Her loose, curly hair fell over her shoulder and occasionally into her smooth face. By her foot was a can of root beer and a snickers bar half eaten. In between May and the fire sat two of her best friends, Sirius and Remus. They were playing their second game of wizard's chess. Remus had won the first game. ("Padfoot, thanks! That was a smooth move!" May then watched as Sirius's knight was clubbed over the head and then beaten to shambles). James was lying on the couch flicking his wand here and there muttering incantations. In the direction of his wand movements were several objects floating in mid air, changing color, size, and appearance.

May wasn't sure if they began as pillows, books, a flower vase, or someone's shoe. Peter was sitting on a loveseat, buried under pastries. He had just recently returned from the Great Hall. And Lily, of course, was asleep in her bed. May wasn't sure, but it looked as if James kept glancing at the girl's staircase.

"Why do you do that to me? Moony! It's perfectly natural to lose one game in your entire life!" Sirius groaned as his queen was in the process of being clobbered.

"James! Why did you put a cherry bomb in the toilet? It didn't smell like cherries at all!" Peter complained.

"Didn't we already tell you this a thousand times Wormtail! Because Snivellus and some other Slytherins were in there. We told you not to go in, but do you ever listen?" James answered.

"No." Sirius grunted before slamming his head down on the table as he watched his king surrender.

"I'm hungry."

"Blimey, is that all you think about Pete?" Remus looked up grinning after having won his game.

"Then eat, you have at least enough food to feed Argentina in your frickin' lap Wormtail." James looked up from his spells. Just then there was a noise on the girls' staircase. James' head whipped around and he looked on with a sideways grin. But his grin didn't stay on for long, because the petite red head wasn't the one making the sounds. And it couldn't have been because it sounded a herd of Hippogrifs.

"Hey doll face, looking hot." Geminey's sugary voice slipped through the crowd of people talking in the common room. Sirius' eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw her. Sure it was early November, but that didn't seem to stop the powerpuff girls. Geminey was in a super short mini skirt and a mid-drift halter top. Her face was caked in manufactured crap.

Siena wasn't much better. She was styling a slutty dress that had a slit that revealed a little too much for everyone's liking. Her dress was made of what looked to be zebra skin and she was wearing fishnet stockings and hooker boots. Her face too, was covered in make-up, not to mention an evil smile. Geminey went over to her victim and sat in Sirius' lap, petting the side of his face. It must have lasted two seconds before she was thrown to the ground in disgust. May looked at Sirius, his face was turning red, but that didn't seem to hinder Geminey.

"Honey bear, what's wrong?" Geminey didn't need to say another word, because Sirius had lost it.

"What the heck do you think your doing you slut? Don't ever touch me again!" With that, Sirius quickly grabbed May's arm and together they left the common room.

James, on the other hand wasn't fairing too well. He was receiving disgusting gestures and mouthed words. He tried to ignore it by glancing over Siena's head at the girls staircase, just hoping Lily would waltz down. No such luck. Before Siena could even reach James, he had bolted up the boys' dorm fearing for his life. That left a very unhappy Siena. She diverted her attention to someone else, someone she hoped would make James jealous. Remus. Remus, being the brains, quickly realized it and too dashed up and out of the intoxicated room, leaving Peter to his sweets. Siena wound up laying in Pete's lap, trying to seduce him ("How about an afternoon of make out fun?" :giggle:).

May couldn't stand Geminey and Siena, who did they think they were? They infuriated her. Sirius had his arm over her shoulders, she looked at him sideways. Did he do that as a show? Or was he really truthful in hating Geminey? May bit her lip and pushed the first thought away. Sirius's anger had been real. She smile up at him as they walked along the castle, chatting and making jokes with the portraits on the walls.

* * *

"Now that I've wasted my time explaining to you the principles of— _Mr. Black why in Merilin's name are you disrupting my class again? Ten Points from Gryffindor!"_

"But Professor, I was only-"

"_No one said they wanted to hear your cursed voice child! Sit!"_ Sirius dropped back in his seat and shared a look with James.

"Must be menopause." Sirius sneered and sent a death glare to the head of Slytherin, also known as the cruel Potions master, Professor Snood.

"What a grouser." May whispered to Lily while they unpacked their supplies to make the gillyweed extension potion.

"Someone ought to teach him a lesson. Where does he get the idea that Sirius is being disruptive when he raises his hand to ask one little question?" May continued. Lily thought it was so cute how she stuck up for him. And it was true. Snood was a real jerk. She'd love to hear what Ben thought of him. He was always one to have an embellished vocabulary. Lily laughed out loud at the thought of him. Unfortunately Snood heard her.

"_And what is so funny Miss Evans? Again to critize the works of real wizards and witches?"_ Lily looked up at him dumbstruck. Did he just imply that she wasn't good enough to be in his class?

"What are you on about Professor? She just laughed. Is that outlawed in your classroom too?" James sneered not at all in a nice, student-ly manner. Lily glanced back at him and shook her head 'no', causing her French braid to sway.

"_Mr. Potter, we will not further this conversation. You will see me after class. That is the end of it!_" Snood added as he saw James open his mouth once more. Lily bit her lip and mouthed a thanks before turning back around to chop up her squid liver.

"You think he ever stops breathing flames, he's so... I hope a Hippogriff decides to eat him..." May continued under her breath.

"Ya know, he's so screwed up, I actually think crop circles pale in comparison." Lily whispered back. May smiled and shook her.

"You said it, chica."

* * *

(Lily POV)

* * *

Well, It's extremely late. We had a rescheduled quidditch practice tonight. Flying for three hours. But at least I got to play right? Right! Our next game in on Saturday in three weeks. I won't be able to play but I can root for the team all I want! 

I'm exhausted. May's already asleep. Even though I had a nap, I'm still tired. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I've had enough of these late nights.

Hugs,

Your small red head who wants to play mud soccer and eat chocolate ice cream while flying upside down doing a loop-de-loop,

Lily

* * *

**thank you for reading—now help us and REVIEW por favor!**

_Thanking:_

Serena van de Woodsen: yes, May is a person ;) I love you all the same! Cheerio!

BrownEyes90: thank you for the review!

Aquafairy: If Lily and May wrote the HP theme song? Completely plausible! lol!

Catchy Pen Name: I always love your reviews. They make me laugh so hard, but then so do our AOL convos.

Dragon: I'm doing all the old review too, lol. Don't worry, they'll be twists and turns but the outcome with Lily and James is the same ;)

Bob Bennit: THANK YOU

Krissanne: muchos gracias for the review!

Lou Nikket: updating!

May: MISS YOU!

DeadStoryTeller: you still reading?

MarauderPrincess: Thank you!

* * *

**Please do review!**


	9. Euphoria

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recall from the HP series.

A/N: so, **427 **people have so far read my story ... but only 25 review! what's up with that? I'm not posting anymore if people don't review. Takes the fun out of things. **Please review... please?**

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was written by Charmelite. By the way—_she's coming to visit, so the plot will pick up and there may be slight differences. You'll be warned when it occurs._ **Happy reading.**

Abarraine and Charmelite. 9 July.2005.

* * *

**When She Smiles:**

**Euphoria**

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Saturday 8 November, 1973

**!-Mayan-!**

(9:36 PM, in the dorm)

_  
A lovely and long awaited Saturday entry! _

It's currently just another chilly Saturday evening; I'm up late and the dorm room is perfectly silent! My mind is currently unable to create any sort of elaborate introduction for just another ordinary day like this one, so why try? I'll just admit to you my failure, and hope that you shall all be able to look beyond this sorry excuse for an intro and enjoy the rest of my entry.

Like it or not, this is the way it's going to be. _Happy Saturday!_

* * *

(Earlier that morning)  
Omniscient

* * *

May looked up at the grandfather clock in the common room—eleven-fourteen in the morning. Then she shifted her eyes impatiently towards the girls' staircase. After taking in the emptiness, she gave her seventeenth irritated-sounding sigh of the morning, and picked up last month's issue of _Enchantress_ from beside her, and begin flipping aimlessly through the pages for a third time. 

The familiar articles jumped out at her; she practically had them memorized now. _"Bewitch him, or ditch him?" "17 steps to remove unwanted back hair."_ May chuckled quietly to herself as she read over the ridiculous measures someone would go through all in the name of hair! It was no wonder that Siena, Blaise, Lydia, and Geminey would both live and die by these articles.

May tore the back hair article from the magazine and conjured an envelope out of a lone piece of parchment. She shoved the article inside and scribbled Geminey's name on the front of it. She then made a mental note to remind Sirius to give the envelope to Gem later. There's nothing quite like boosting a girl's self confidence. A cruel trick? Perhaps, but May was sure that when it came to Sirius, Gem would try just about anything.

May continued flipping through the magazine, and her mouthwatered as she came across an ad for '_MadameOxford's stuffed blueberry tortillas'_. An ancient looking woman with long gray hair and what looked like the start of a gray beard, came walking towards her with a steaming plate of tortillas. She then teased May's eyes as she sent the tortillas rolling off the plate and used her wand to make them begin dancing around the edges of the page. May's stomach rumbled, reminding her of just how hungry she was. The grandfather clock stole her attention away from the tortillas. It chimed loudly to announce that it was indeed half past eleven in the morning.

May threw the magazine onto the table. Lily couldn't sleep all morning! This was getting ridiculous! They had already missed breakfast, and May decided that if she let Lily sleep any longer, they'd be missing lunch as well. Now, sleeping in is one thing, but missing lunch... May didn't even want to think about all the horrendous possibilities, so she stormed up to the dorm, wand in hand, ready to blast Lily out of that bed, not even contemplating 'no' for an answer.

The dorm room was quiet for once. She was greeted with silence—an unusual sort of bliss. The roommates had taken off for one of their weekend retreats to Siena's mansion. So for the second time this year Lily and May had the entire dorm to themselves. Euphoria.

The curtains were drawn tightly around Lily's bunk so May quietly snuck around the back side of the bed. Careful not to make the slightest noise, she grabbed a pillow off of her own bunk—protection from that high and forceful kick that Lily directed at May's head every morning when she was ruthlessly awoken. May waited for a moment, then threw open the curtains with a savage yell. May ducked behind the pillow, waiting for that jolting kick... but after a few seconds she realized that the blow wasn't coming.

What kind of trance was Lily in? She couldn't actually be asleep. May dropped the pillow to see what had come over her friend, but was shocked to find that Lily wasn't in her bunk at all. May's jaw dropped, and she looked to the dresser that they shared. Sure enough, Lily's wand was missing from the top of it. This could only mean one thing—Lily had gotten up extra early and hadn't been deprived of any breakfast.

"Why can't I ever win?" May muttered helplessly to herself while leaving the dorm. She put her wand back into her pocket (forgetting all about her 'wand safety etiquette rules 101'), and skipped down to the Great Hall in a defeated sort of manner. Lily better have a good explanation for this.

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded on the beautiful Saturday morning. The delicious aroma of pumpkin-battered onion peels greeted May's senses as she spotted Lily across the hall. Lily was surrounded by her usual posse—James on her right, Sirius on her left and Peter and Remus across from her. 

They all seemed to be engaged in a heated conversation. Lily's cheeks were bright red, nearly the color of her hair, and she was intensely pounding her fists onto the table. May moved a bit more quickly towards the table, prepared to save Lily from whatever kind of trouble the marauders were giving her at the moment.

"May!" shrieked Lily as May took a seat across from her. "It's about time you got out of bed! I've been waiting down here forever!" May sighed and glared at the onion peels in front of her. "We've all just been having a debate."

May's eyes lit up. "Oh! Whatever about?"

"Well, we've actually been trying to get Lily to help us," Sirius blurted out, "We"—he motioned to the three other Marauders—"had no idea where to start on our Muggle Studies debates. So we figured Lils would be thee ideal person to ask—"

"And unfortunately," James interrupted, "we've gotten nowhere!"

May could see that at least this bit was true, judging by the redness in the boy's faces and by the way that Lily was jabbing at the onion peels with her fork.

"So, what's the problem?" asked a confused looking May, not quite understanding the point of the debate.

"Well, Lils is convinced that I've taken the entirely wrong standpoint on my debate topic!" Lily made a sort of grunting noise and chomped down on an onion with an unusual amount of force for a petite red head as James informed May of their debate.

"But she won't tell me how I'm supposed to start it—it's like I'm supposed to think for myself or something..." James winked at Sirius. "I'm already sick of this bloody project!"

"Isn't that the point?" said Remus logically. "James, you've obviously got a great debate if even Lily disagrees with it! Why ask for her help? After all, isn't that the main point? Differing view points..."

May could now see through the Marauder's cheap little scheme—they were just trying to get Lily worked up enough so that she would unknowingly give them an entire branch of topics to work with for their own side on the Muggle-topics debate in class. Such clever little boys they were. But May honestly couldn't blame them for wanting all the extra help they could get. The moment that professor McVay had passed out the curriculum for this little 'project', May was positive that it would prove to be a doozy.

The class would spend two weeks pouring through research on their individual topic assigned to them by the professor. Then a formal debate would be held, student by student. A Gryffindor would debate against a Ravenclaw who had an opposing view point, and a winner would be chosen. Whichever house collected the most wins would receive a night in Hogsmeade as prize, and the losing house would be stuck in the castle and made to prepare a five-course Muggle meal for the teachers and Muggleborns. Lily won both ways as far as she was concerned; on one hand, she didn't take the class, as it was completely irrelevant to her life, so no huge speech needed, and the other hand, if her chums failed, she got a free meal!

The Gryffindors had been less then thrilled when they received news of the project, and they had been even less excited to hear that they would be competing against the Ravenclaws. The all around academically over-achieving Ravenclaws. Bloody bogus.

Had this project been any sort of paper, or a written report, the Marauders could have found a way to scrape through it without any sweat. But this time it would be different; a competition, a battle of wills—eh, or wits! Most importantly, something even more valuable was at stake. Pride. May and Lily both knew that under no circumstances would the Marauders allow themselves to lose anything (well, save Peter). This was a project that the four of them would actually study and prepare for. They'd hate every minute of it, but they'd still do it.

"I honestly don't understand what you all are so worried about!" exclaimedLily, interrupting May from her thoughts. "The entire project sounds exciting to me! I only wish that I could have the chance to do a debate like this..."

"You'd find anything to be easy Lily! You're the know-all of Muggle related... err ... thingys!" Sirius threw in lightheartedly. "You just want to compete because you know that you'd win."

"Sirius, I'm not suggesting that I would win, I'm merely saying that it sounds like fun."

"Sure—two weeks of strenuous labor and sheer torture; that's about all the 'fun' that I'll be able to handle for a good while!"

"And you're certainly no saint!" added James after noticing Lily's delighted-looking smirk. "You'll be getting a free meal out of all this without putting forth a bit of effort!"

Lily laughed at the two exhausted-looking boys. "Hey now, don't burn me for my background, I had no say in the matter!" Lily smirked.

"So you boys better hit the books, lest it'll be you serving me that salad, and all twenty of those appetizers! I can taste it already!"

James and Sirius turned back towards their food and pretended to ignore Lily. Lily took advantage of the silence and turned her attention back to May.

"May, I'll be perfectly willing to help you out with your debate if you'll be willing to _accept my opinions!_" Lily said the last three words a bit loudly, and she threw an accusing look over at the Marauders, who pretended not to notice and continued to stare at their lunch. "What's your topic?" asked Lily sweetly.

"Oh, it's bloody terrible!" cursed May as she began searching through her tote bag for the little bit of parchment that she had scribbled her topic on. "Something I'm sure to lose..."

"HA!" shouted James sarcastically, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be pretending to ignore the girls. "Terrible? Nothing can even compare to the word terrible like mine can..."

"I thought you were concentrating on your food!" laughed May. "What's so bad about your topic?"

James read off his topic in his best professional-sounding voice. "Ah-hem, I am to argue that Muggle cheerleading _is_ a sport."

"Now that's not so hard at all..." Lily interrupted, while envisioning Blaise and Lydia like girls trying to form a pyramid. She laughed mentally at the thought. "It takes practice... and skill, not to mention balance..." she added as she saw Geminey mentallyfall from the top pier for a third time. "All of these things are present in a Quidditch player, and you wouldn't try to argue that Quidditch isn't a sport!" added Lily without giving James time to respond.

James thought about all of this for awhile. "Lily?" he asked humbly. "Maybe you aught to explain to me just what cheerleading is..."

"James!" Lily exclaimed in shock. "You've been arguing with me all this time about something you know nothing about?"

James nodded assuredly.

Lily laughed heartily. "You never cease to amaze me James Potter!"

"So what about me!" Sirius jumped in, looking upon Lily as though she was some sort of answer-fulfilling goddess. "Why should smoking be banned from all public places?"

"Secondhand smoke," said Lily simply. Sirius still looked confused. "Public places are for everyone!" Sirius nodded obediently. "So when one person smokes, everyone is exposed to it." Sirius continued nodding. "Smoking causes numerous health problems for both the smoker and the innocent people who are unknowingly exposed to it!" More nodding. "People get sick." Nod. "They die!" Nod. "Sirius do you understand any of the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"But how can it hurt everyone, it they're not the one smoking?"

Lily continued explaining. "Sirius, Muggle smoking isn't anything like the pipes that wizards smoke. Muggle tobacco is addictive, and doesn't benefit the smoker in any way." Lily defiantly seemed to enjoy having all of the answers for once.

"... And the smoke?" Sirius was still confused.

Lily's eyes brightened. "Let's try this approach. Sirius, having a smoking section in a public building is like having a peeing section in a public pool." Now Lily had the entire table's attention. Her jaw dropped as she was still met with confused looking faces. "It spreads! You can't confine smoke!" she exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and Sirius's apprehensive face cleared as it all started to soak in. "Wow, thanks Lil, you're a born genius!"

"What can I say?" Lily responded with a smile as she pretended to flaunt her prowess as Muggle-related-situations-and-things genius... or whatever it had been that Sirius called her earlier. "So May, I'm on a roll, what's your topic?"

May read it slowly off the parchment and with an air of disgust. "Why Halloween is frowned upon as a holiday for Muggle Christians, and why it shouldn't be celebrated."

Lily listened carefully and looked up to May dumbfoundedly. "Wow, that one is a doozy! It'll go against a lot of what the wizarding world believes in!"

**  
**"Tell me about it," sighed May, not at all keen on gathering more information for her debate.

**  
**Lily took the spare bit of parchment from May. "Let me think about it for awhile; I'm sure that the two of us will be able to come up with something."

The six sixth years continued to talk over lunch, and enjoyed every minute of their time together until the dreadful hour of Quidditch practice.

* * *

It's nearly midnight, I've been writing for ages! I hear someone coming up the stairs towards our dorm, I hope it's not the head of house, but just in case I better hurry up and finish this. 

Hope you enjoyed the entry!

Good night to all!

Love,  
May

* * *

**Thanks to all those who took the time to review, I absolutely live off of feedback.** You review, I update sooner, it's how the chain works. I may even read your stories! Yes, you leave me a review and I'll check you out! 

**Thank you:**

_kahsmbmarimbaplayer_ — I'm uber glad you are enjoying my story. I am also glad you took the time to review. Means a lot. thank you! hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Catchy Pen Name _— Gracias for all the positive words and the quick beta-ing. love ya doll!

_Dragon_ — May and Lily had to have a connection somewhere :) Thanks for reviewing!


	10. THe Essence of a Colegate Smile

Disclaimer: nope, not famous.

A/N: I'm still reading HBP only cuz i'm savoring every moment and I have to work. darn it. Here's another chapter, written by me!

I'd also like to mention that about **762 **people have now read my story and the** reviews are no where near that high**. what's up with you people? can't you review? please? you like reviews ---> so give them to others so they can feel the delight you feel when you recieve reviews. thanks.

_Please check out my story **CALCULATIONS**.

* * *

_

**_REVIEW._ and happy reading.

* * *

**

**When She Smiles:** The Essence of a Colgate Smile

**Whe**

**_

* * *

_**-

-

-

-

9 November, 1973

(Sunday)

Lilea Kensley Evans

From afar, the picture looked angelic. The children were grouped around a seventeen-year-old boy. He had a tiny little girl with big blue eyes on his knee and was talking enthusiastically to a blond haired boy on his right. The other children were leaning over his broad shoulders and seated by his feet.

The parents of the children smiled as they daintily drank their coffee and ate the wide variety of cookies in the fellowship hall. The secure feeling was evident in the church that morning. Many failed to remember the horrific war taking place outside. As the time dwindled on, the children each said their sweet, innocent goodbyes to Sirius and trotted off to find their parents. As the last little girl left, Sirius was bombarded by three heavy figures.

May Delfin and Lily Evans watched with amusement at their childish wresting antics ("If only they were Muggle..."). The two girls then snuck out of the boys' view and walked casually toward Center park in Hogsmeade as the clock on the train station struck noon.

"Looks as if the heavens could open any moment." Lily said, gazing up at the low, dark clouds. Beside her she could feel May shiver and pull her sweater tighter to her.

"How'd I do?" May asked while watching a family of gray squirrels scurry from tree to tree.

"Brilliant." Lily turned to look at May. Her hair was being whipped about by the powerful gusts and her nose was beginning to rival Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. "You were spectacular. You really got the congregation going. Did you add a few extra chords to jazz it up?"

"Yeah, I felt that 'As the Deer' needed to become a bit more contemporary. Was it too much?"

"Nope, perfecto." Lily motioned toward her face with her hand like an Italian.

The two girls sighed before deciding it was just too cold and they could hear distant rumblings ensuring a thunderstorm was approaching, which wasn't a good sign as they were in their best Sunday clothes. They quickly made for an open café, something new, just as the sky opened with a huge thunder crash and the world dissolved in the ever constant pouring rain.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I surrender! You can have the land, but please, release my men!"

"Men, Sirius? Sorry to burst your imaginative bubble, but your a lone Samurai today."

Remus, Sirius, and James collected themselves up off the floor and began the transaction of Sirius' surrender. Remus and James shared a look ("bloody despicable, his negotiations are worthless.) before accepting Sirius' surrendering wishes.

"Agreed, I suppose, mate." Remus said while wiping his brow, freeing his eyes of his tangling hair. The three friends shook hands and then shared an immature smile before turning towards the girls. But Sirius and James' smiles dropped when all they saw was the pastor shaking his head slowly with a grin at them.

James immediately whipped around to locate his love, but there was no sign of her red hair or petite form anywhere. James' heart was hammering in his throat, as was Sirius'. They were so overprotective of the girls as of late. The only thought running through their heads were 'what could have happened to them?'

"Where are they?"

"I suppose they got tired and left?" Peter tried to intervene... saying something wise might bring the attention back to himself.

"Wow, Einstein, that was a brilliant thought! I assumed they were just here but _invisible_!" Sirius sneered at Peter. "Idiot." he continued, but muttered to himself.

"Right, I'm sure they went to a pub to get lunch... it's exactly noon." Remus glanced at his watch.

"Which one you suppose?" James looked out the window. Across the street alone he could see three pubs. The four boys then walked out of the church, after a hearty handshake from the pastor each, and set off looking for their girls. Thankfully, lady luck was on their side and they saw May and Lily enter a café just as the clouds broke and sent chilling rain down upon the frozen soil.

* * *

"Did you hear? A whole muggle town was destroyed Wednesday. They... they say it was... You-Know-Who."

"Are they certain? I think it's all rubbish. Suppose the Muggles were having another one of their hypocritical wars...?"

"I never looked at it from that view, Charlotte. However, in the paper it says the deaths of the people... what they could find of them... were unexplainable. Nothing atoll like the last Muggle wars. Most likely due to an Unforgivable."

"Jaccquliene, your not suggesting-"

"I think I am. It's never just been about us Charlotte. He doesn't just want the Wizarding world... he wants it all."

"And he's killing the innocent first to see if we shall give in?"

"What has come of this world?"

"I don't know, Jaccquliene. We can only pray he has mercy for us all..."

* * *

"Monday tomorrow. Such a bloody shame." Sirius muttered as he set his third empty butterbeer on the table and draped his arm across May's seat.

"Here, here." James lifted his butterbeer to Remus as a salute to Sirius' _wise _words. Lily grinned and shook her head. There was a full, raging thunderstorm outside and they had been talking and eating for about an hour. Things were dwindling down and relaxation had set in. No one cared to move an inch, except to raise their butterbeers at someone's words or towards the bar to indicate another refill.

The wind howled outside the thin glass just a few inches from Lily's head. With each harsh thunder she could feel the windows rattle in protest. Her chair was close to James' and her head was against his shoulder. She was trying so hard not to give in to the sleep calling to her. With the comfort of James under her head and the wondrous storm outside, she was at peace. Silently she gave in and welcomed the dark.

May, on the other side of the table near Sirius was quite awake and care free. She was eating her way through a bread bowl. Earlier it had full to the brim with piping hot potato soup. Between bites of the heavenly bread, she would sip her Unicorn-cherry Soda and lean against Sirius' arm behind her head. She glanced at Lily to see her asleep, with her head of James' shoulder.

She laughed softly to herself, alerting the boys of her presence.

"What's so funny May?" Sirius asked, looking away from his and Peter's staring contest into her bright gray eyes. He reflected back across the week and at the wonderful feeling he got when he saw the sparkle return to them. He smiled at the memory.

"Lily." May nodded her head towards Lily." She's out." James turned his head gently to his left to see her asleep on his shoulder and grinned. The lightning flickered, illuminating her delicate features.

"You know, I was just thinking how ironic it all is." May said, munching on her bread.

"How's that?" Sirius asked picking up a croissant and slathering it with peanut butter.

"Well, how is it that we can sit here at this table, eating to our fullest and be completely at peace when there is a raging storm outside. Not to mention the whole Wizarding world is going down the drain because of Voldemort. I just... I don't know. I'm glad that you guys are here to fill the empty spaces." May smiled thoughtfully while accepting part of Sirius' croissant.

"Good point. I'd completely die without my friends—"

"Ha ha, yes you would Padfoot, we save your sorry arse constantly!"

"Shuddup Prongs. You know I can get out of any dire situation with this handsome face."

"Handsome face? I'm beginning to think you look in a difference mirror than we do every morning, Pad."

"Woah Prongs, you're slams are getting weaker everyday. But really, I think I need them just to make me feel superior and crap. Wow, that could have been subjected as 'mushy'."

"Better watch it, we don't wanna have to carry you back in a bucket, Padfoot."

"What Sirius said isn't mushy—it's the honest truth. Why is it so bad to talk about the stuff that really matters? Does it make you feel weak?"

"No, May, it's not that. The concept here is that we're _men_. We don't speak our hearts out like girls do. You see, it's just that I suppose we don't want to remember all the bad crap that goes on. We want to live in a world full of pranks and... well, May, don't look at me like that. I can face reality when I want to." Sirius tried to defend himself and his 'manliness'.

"Oh yes May, it's true. Sirius can be serious. Remember back in second year when Emera was sorted into Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

"Yep, Sirius, I think that was the first time any of us had seen you that angry. You went ballistic on Bellatrix and her little cronies." James grinned at the memory.

"She's my sister! Why the heck would I have let my bloody cousin," ("Language, Sirius.") "pick on Emera because she's good enough not to be in Slytherin? I'm proud of Emera, she's grown to be just like me! Well, maybe a little less crazy... actually, she's kinda shy, yet still has that carefree streak..."

"I wish I had a sister... or a brother." May said looking at the ingredients on her bottle of Unicorn- Cherry Soda while gently trying to lead the boys off an obviously touchy subject.

"Well, It's not all it's cracked up to be. I have an older sister and she's just mental!" James remarked while looking at Lily.

"And hot!" Sirius snickered then yelped after James hit him on the back of the head... and none too lightly.

"Padfoot, shut up!"

"I didn't know you had a sister, James. What's her name?" May asked. Outside the rain was still pouring, but inside the cozy café there was a fire burning and a warm fuzz of voices floating around. Just as May had said. It was peaceful. Who would ever guess that with the storm outside there was a deadly war.

"Aerean, you wouldn't remember her. She was head girl four years ago. Let's see, would you like her history?" James smiled slightly.

"Is that all for you dears?" Madame Wilhelmina asked silkily while tilting her head and twirling her hair. She was staring at James and occasionally her eyebrows would send signals to the poor boy.

"Umm… yeah, we're good, thanks." James mumbled, not at all liking the attention he was getting.

"Are you certain? The pie is delicious today." Her head was still tilted, but now she was biting her lower lip and fluttering her big blue eyes, showing everyone her thick layer of purple eye shadow.

"Actually, I think we're going now. What's the total?" Remus quickly asked, standing to reach his wallet in his back pocket. Madame Wilhelmina looked dejectedly at Remus while glaring at Lily, who was still oblivious to the conversation.

"Sounds like a jolly good plan there, Rem." Sirius joked while gathering all the dishes together with the help of May so they could get out of the café sooner.

"That'll be six galleons and four sickles." Somehow, her silky voice turned into something cold. Her eyes were locked on James and Lily. May was glaring openly at Wilhelmina, just hoping there was time to strangle her before they left.

"Here you are. James, you might want to wake Beauty." Sirius suggested, taking May's hand in his.

"Right."

* * *

"Why do we always have the craziest conversations at dinner time?" Peter asked looking at his best friends.

"Because, ol' mate, we're muy feliz! We've got food, no classes and dinner signals the end of the day—" Sirius answered while serving himself some more peas.

"Ew… no! How could you, Sirius? That's a Slytherin color!" Remus' eyes were wide and he had a humongous smile on his face as he whisked Sirius' peas away.

"But… but… its tradition!" Sirius lunged for his plate back.

"You will not eat peas." Remus looked Sirius straight in the eyes, trying against all Merlin to not smile.

"Reeeeemus! I want my peas!" Sirius pleaded still grabbing at the plate, which was now levitated four feet about May's head.

"This isn't safe…" May shook her head while throwing Sirius another plate full of pickles. This currently distracted Sirius from his peas.

"Ah Ha! Pickles!" Sirius grinned evilly. However, just as he was about to pick up a nice juicy sweet pickle, the plate flew in the air, now residing five feet above May's head.

"This really isn't safe…" May rolled her eyes while this time giving Sirius a plate of salad. Again, Sirius went mental and laughed shrilly at the thought another green food he could eat.

"Salad! Yummers! This is what I shall eat tonight!" Sirius bypassed the fork and dug his hand in the fresh greens and salad dressing. Unfortunately for poor Sirius, his efforts to eat were gone. The plate now rested six feet above May's head.

"I'm bringing this upon myself aren't I, Lily?" May asked looking above her head. Just hoping they wouldn't come crashing down.

"Obviously. Here Sirius." This time Lily put a full plate of mashed potatoes in front of Sirius. "They're not green, but here-" Lily twirled her left wrist which held her wand and muttered a few choice words and _bam—_just like magic—the potatoes were green. Sirius' face lit up like the fourth of July in the States and he slammed his face full in the potatoes, sucking in their goodness.

"Swalt Pwease!" Sirius asked.

"I tried. I really, truly tried. What has become of my efforts?" Remus muttered into his hands while leaning on Peter's shoulder.

* * *

"My feet hurt." Lily complained for the fifth time that day.

"You said that—perhaps you're pregnant." May snidely shot, laughing at the astonished face of her best friend while holding six books in her hands as they made their way down to the library after dinner.

"Yeah, that's logical... do you think they're growing?"

"Haven't the slightest clue."

"Something on your mind, May?" Lily asked glancing at the torches, thinking how wonderful it would be if only Wizards had invented electricity and not Muggles.

"Nope. Just tired, very tired. I think bears get more sleep than we do now that N.E.W.T.S are just around the corner."

"Well! What do you think we're doing now? We're off to the library to get us some study time- oofff"

Lily ran smack into Rudolfus Lestrange, causing her to fall to the ground and drop all the books, Lestrange jolted and took a step back. The look on his face was pure fury and disgust. His eyes blazed as he looked at the petite form still sitting on the floor. She looked up in shock and dismay.

"_What the bloody heck do you think you're doing! Watch where you're walking you filthy mudblood. You should know by now that you're not wanted here and if I were you, I'd watch my bloody back!_" Lestrange then grabbed Lily and pushed her up against the wall and barked a few more curses at her before he suddenly went silent and was floating ten feet in the air with his ears in his eye sockets and visa-versa.

All the work of one May Delfin. That wasn't all May did, she was screaming her lungs out at a terrorized Lestrange.

Taking a deep breath twenty minutes later, the two girls decided to skip studying and head off to bed.

"I can't believe some people. I really can't." May's pretty face was scrunched up in disgust as she brushed her black silky locks. She was in her light blue nightdress looking in the mirror at Lily who was sitting on the floor hugging a pillow to herself.

"I mean, it's frickin' blood for goodness sakes! I have blood, you have blood, ants have blood! Why does it matter so much?" May sighed sitting down next to Lily. She turned and finally took a long look at her best friend.

Lily's face was downcast. Her small hands were picking at the embroidery on her pale yellow pillow. Her bright red hair was thrown in a messy bun on the top of her head with frizzy ringlets popping out all over the place. She had her glasses on and a book—The Amber Spyglass—was sitting to her left. May frowned thinking how hard Lily must have it.

Lily had told her that at home she was pretty much invisible, except for Petunia's daily lectures on the importance of normality and the usual snide remark of 'Freak'. Her parents loved her, Lily told May this, but they didn't have time for her. They worked hard to send her to Hogwarts and Petunia to St. Josephine's prep school. Her father was aloof around her and her mother tried hard to understand magic, but never quite got it. The complexity of it was too much for their non-imaginative minds to handle.

They were the utmost definition of normal. Father worked at a law firm handling divorces and other minor issues, while her mother was an eighth year algebra professor. Petunia was beautiful and popular, with boyfriends lining the sidewalk to go on a date with her. Her looks were soft and delicate. She had fine, blond hair. No doubt from her mother, and a tall, thin body. She had just gotten rid of her braces and her teeth were the perfection of white and straight. Practically the essence of a Colgate smile.

May smiled sadly at the unfairness of life. How could people be so cruel? Lily didn't belong in the Wizarding world because of her blood, but yet, her _own_ blood didn't know what to do with her. Thank God she found May and the two could pull each other along, through the thick and thin. Someone once asked the girls what it would be like if one of them wasn't there and Lily had responded, in her spontaneous manner: " It'd be like trying to take the peanut out of peanut butter. We wouldn't exist."

'We wouldn't exist.' It was true. May sighed, thankful that they had just yet another day to be together. Finally, May leaned over and engulfed Lily in a humongous hug before the two girls did their usual night routine; secret handshake, be French and kiss each other's cheeks, then turn off the lamps and talk about random nothingness until they fell asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Lily filled her nose with the smell of winter's beginning through the cracked window. Slowly a smile formed on her lips that reached gracefully to her eyes. Just another day in 'paradise'.

Lily

* * *

**Thanks to all those who took the time to review, I absolutely _live_ off of feedback.** You review, I update sooner, it's how the chain works. I may even read your stories! Yes, you leave me a review and I'll check you out! 

**Thank you:**

robbie cupcake-girl -- thank you for the sweet review. May's personality is budding, not to worry.

Aquafairy -- gracias for reviewing!

BrownEyes90 -- don't you just love how 'wizards' are so ignorant. makes the telephone fun.

Hazelocean -- here -- hopefully you're not desprate any longer!


	11. Decarbonated Unicorn Cherry Soda

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance (you know the routine). That's all I've got to say! Oh yes! and that I particularly love benches painted in very unusual shades of green!

Anyway! Decieved as though you may already feel, I (in fact) am formally known as Charmelite. Abarraine is currently on a lethargic journey about the country, so I will be editing and updating some of the chapters in our near future. As I am sure many of you might find the tragic news of her departure somewhat upsetting... I can assure you that Abarraine is yet alive, and that I to havewritten half of this story...So I can't really screw up the editing too badly...Can I?

Cheers :) Charmelite (May)

* * *

**Please Review! And Happy Reading!**

* * *

**When She Smiles: **Decarbonated Unicorn Cherry Soda

* * *

10 November, 1973 

(Monday)

Maieve Aeralin Delfin

* * *

The students all shared identical, blank expressions, as they gazed meaninglessly up at the professor and occasionally, up at the clock in the muggle studies classroom. Everyone sat eagerly waiting for those last few minutes of the class period to pass. There really wasn't any particularly good reason for the students to be anxious for class to end, only the usual excuse: It was a Monday afternoon, and effects of the weekend still hadn't quite worn off. 

The professor stood in his usual place at the front of the classroom, rambling off about something that was completely foreign to the student's ears. They had already endured hours of lecture about topics that served absolutely no purpose in their average wizarding lives. The students had all grown pretty accustomed with professor McVay's ramblings, they had not changed once over the thousands of Mondays that poor, unfortunate students had been stuck in his classroom. The students had no choice but to accept the impending boredom that constantly surrounded his classroom, and somehow, manage to make themselves a part of it.

If an onlooker had stood in the classroom on this particular afternoon, they would have been greeted by a symphony of tapping shoes, clicking fingernails, snapping gum, and very impatient sighs. May was no exception to this chorus line, she inadvertently found her own slender fingers keeping time with the seconds hand on the clock. She sighed loudly as the professor continued on about some muggles-related issue, and looked about her.

She had sat in her usual place: the far back, and alone. It wasn't because May had a lack of friends that she sat alone in this class. She simply sat alone because it had been that way ever since she started the class in her third year. It was her familiar routine.

May looked longingly at the empty seat beside her, void of the one thing that she knew would make this class more interesting. Her best friend, Lily Evans. May laughed quietly to herself, while making up jokes in her head that she would have been whispering to Lily, if only Lily had been taking muggle studies.

"Why did Mozart kill his chickens?..." May thought as she tried to think of a clever and witty pun, "or...Maybe Beethoven instead of Mozart..." Suddenly May was interrupted from her joke by a blonde pony tail bobbing in her face. The ponytail belonged to the fifth year hufflepuff girl who always sat in front of her. May had grown well used to the girl's endless ponytail bobbing during class, and it usually didn't bother her...well it had always bothered her, yes, but May could usually bite her bottom lip and deal with it.

But today, no. May was feeling a bit odd, and she decided that the huffie's ponytail bobbing days would soon be over. Unsure of why she had suddenly become so upset with the annoying habit, May reached for her wand from the sky-blue tote bag sitting beside her desk...Maybe it was the great number of times that the bobbing ponytail had distracted May during tests, or maybe even the few times that the girl had whipped her hair about her head trying to impress a boy while leaving May with a mouthful of soapy-flavored locks, but mostly it was because the hair had just prevented May from finishing her brilliant chicken joke.

Her wand was aimed perfectly at the course blonde locks, and just as the great bell chimes echoed throughout the school halls from the bell tower, May shouted the short incantation with an unusual amount of 'gusto'. The spell hit the girl's golden locks, and the unsuspecting girl turned towards May in shock.

Immediately sensing a change in hair style, her hands flew to examine her hair-do. But she screamed as the hair began moving up her shoulders on its own. What had once been hair, had now been replaced by thousands of tiny, black snakes, the ends of which were all implanted in her scalp.

May still stood beside the girl's desk, wand in hand, and still raised. May began giggling madly, and Sirius had soon found his way to her side. May just continued to stare and giggle. "I...meant.. (giggling)... to..turn ... (more giggling)...Wet Pasta! Ha Ha hahaha!" Was all that May managed to let escape from her lips. She leaned heavily on Sirius for support as her body threatened to give way under the oppression of her laughter.

The girl was beginning to look angry, and the classroom was quickly clearing out, so the professor's attention would inevitably be focused on the snake-situation in a matter of seconds. May though, didn't seem to notice, she just continued to laugh wildly. Sirius tugged at May's sleeve urgently, while silently wondering if the girl had gone mad.

"May! Now would be the right time to run away...!" he said quickly while eyeing the snakes apprehensively as they stuck their red, forked, tongues out towards him.

May still didn't seem to be moving too quickly, so Sirius snatched up her hand and pulled May towards the door. May still laughing hysterically called out behind her "Later, Medusa!"

Sirius pulled an obnoxious May through the hallway, weaving between the slow-walking students, and trying to escape the curious stares of other students craning their necks at May hoping to find out what all the commotion was about. Still hand in hand, May and Sirius ran through the hallways, cutting through other classrooms, and through halls that May hadn't even known existed.

When they were well away from the students, professors, and any chances of getting caught for the trouble, Sirius rounded on May.

"May! Woah, are you alive in there?" Sirius tapped her head, "What on earth was that back there?" he asked seriously, but with a small smirk at the edges of his mouth and laughter in his eyes.

May was finally beginning to overcome her giggle-fit, but was still looking rather loopy. "Ha Ha, ... I only did it because of the chicken!"

"Chicken! Or presumably was it beef?" He flashed her a somewhat quirky smile. "But I could've sworn that it was her hair..."

May looked confused for a second, "Well both!" She exclaimed while leaning towards Sirius with her wand held out like a banner in front of her. But somehow she managed to trip over thin air and start tumbling forward. Sirius quickly grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from crashing to the ground.

"May, I just saved your life! You'll owe me for that..." said Sirius with an amused expression, but May just grinned stupidly at him. Sirius responded with an odd look. "You haven't been drinking that unicorn-cherry soda that James and I left in the common room have you?"

"Oh! That was yours? Lils and I were wondering why someone would carelessly leave out such a delicious snack!" hiccup May began toying with her wand and carelessly sending sparks out of the end of it.

Sirius gave May a truly worried look. "Errr...Maybe we should go collect Lily, then find fickle little Jamsie, and try to ehhhh...'fix'... you guys, or maybe just skip the 'fixing' and head strait for the hospi..."

BANG!

Sirius screamed, then glared at May who was laughing once again. "I can't believe it! You attacked me!" May had managed to explode Sirius's left shoe right off of his foot. "Errr, we really need to go find Lily now, God know what she's destroying...!" Sirius ducked, as May managed to burn a hole into a tapestry just behind his head with her wand. She aimed her wand at him again, and with a yelp Sirius began running off down the hall.

May laughed wildly once again. "Hey! I figured it out!" she called after him, "Mozart killed all of his chickens because all the would say is Bach, Bach, Bach!"

"And Amen to that," Sirius yelled back from up a couple flights of stairs.

May smiled to herself and pocketed her wand. Snapping out of her trance easily, and wondering just how many flights of stairs Sirius would manage to climb in fear of her. May started heading back towards the gryfindor house, eager to find Lily and tell her about how she had managed to make Sirius believe that one of his pranks had backfired, and most eager to tell her the new chicken joke!

* * *

Lily was sprawled out across her bed, when May entered their dorm room. Hunched over a small bit of parchment that she was staring at intently. Lily lifted her head away from the parchment when she noticed May, and gave her a smile. "How was class?" 

"Oh, worthwhile..." May responded sarcastically.

"...As always..." Lily finished for her with a small laugh.

May jumped up on Lily's bed, and sat on her legs, which in May's opinion were taking up far to much room. She continued on cheerily, "But I'll just have to give you a word of warning..."

"Ut oh, those words are never good coming from you..." Lily interrupted while giving May a questioning look, and her full attention.

"Hey now," pouted May, "I'm hurt that you don't trust me."

Lily punched May in the stomach. "Trust! Ha! The idea of such a thing! Now first May, get offa my legs!"

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

" May! I can't breathe!"

"Lils, since when have you begun breathing through your legs?"

"Ugh!" Lily punched at May again, this time hitting her in the thigh. "Ha ha, now get off! You weigh a ton!"

May put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Well that's big of you!" She said unsympathetically, without moving an inch. "First you reveal that you don't trust me, then you resort to all types of violence to be rid of me, and now you're saying that I'm fat. Lily, what's next? Hiring the maffia to come and 'do away with me'."

Lily clicked her tongue in protest, "I did nothing of the sort! And how, may I ask, do you know about the maffia?"

"You never said that I couldn't watch your movies..."

"I can't believe it! You watched the Godfather! It's not your taste..."

"Oh, and who appointed you to determine my tastes..."

"Oh, come on May!"

"Well, I must admit that I was expecting a movie about, maybe, orphan boys, and kind men... perhaps a few fairy godfathers... But guns, hit men, and mob bosses...though shocking... can be equally interesting."

Lily laughed at her friend, and asked meekly, "get off now?"

"Nope."

Lily grunted with frustration. "Then I'm afraid May, that I'm going to have to say something that I've never said to you before..."

Lily now had May's interest. "Ohhh...threats, blackmail, criticism...what's it gonna be?"

"It's something terrible, that I've kept inside of my head until now, but I'm afraid that I can't hold it inside of me any longer..." Lily said seriously.

May leaned over and looked Lily in the eyes with delight. "You're serious! You're going to swear at me! Aren't you!"

Lily tried desperately to control the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face, then keeping her voice as steady as she possibly could she whispered, "I'm not quite sure what I might do...I'm just sooooo angry...but whatever it is, I'll be sure to catch you off guard."

"Not quite sure what your craziness could drive you too, eh!" May teased.

"Perhaps...Something like..." started Lily, but the rest of her sentence was lost in a flow of action as Lily kicked her leg out from under May, bringing it down on top of her and pinning her to the bed. In a flurry of flailing legs, ill-thrown pillows, and obnoxious yelling, May was lying pinned to the bed with Lily sitting on top of her legs.

"Alright, Alright!" laughed May, "Mercy!"

"That's precisely what I thought!" responded Lily satisfied with her attack. "So what were you about to tell me? Before all of this chaos started."

"Hey, you first!" responded a defeated May, "What shocking thing were you about to call me?"

"That's not fair, I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second."

"What on earth does second have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but you're the one who mentioned order!"

"Oh never mind!" Lily laughed, and flashed May a cheesy grin "But, I'd honestly be...rather...tickled to find out what splendid thing you were about to tell me!"

Lily chose her words carefully, knowing perfectly well that May wouldn't be able to resist sharing her information after such splendid word play. "Tickled, would you?"

"Why, of course!"

"Well fine!" Lily hopped off of May's legs and scooted towards her, hands in lap, just like a 5-year old ready for story time. May cleared her throat Ah-hem, and sat up strait. "Well, It's not really a big deal, I was just going to warn you..."

"Warn me...Whatever about?" Lily interrupted

"Maybe if you'd stop interrupting me you'd find out!"

"I am not!"

" If I recall correctly, your interrupting is the very reason that you haven't been warned yet..." May said with her very best school teacher look.

"You have your story completely out of line, Maieve Aeralin Delfin!" Protested Lily, "As soon as you walked into this room you blatantly refused to tell me any of your secrets."

"Oh, secrets are they now..." Laughed May, "Well if they were secrets, then I wouldn't be telling you...!"

"Secrets, declarations, letters, epilogues, play writes, ...constitutions! How would I know what it was supposed to be, you haven't yet told me!"

"There you go again!"

"Well maybe I DID interrupt you there, but that's besides the point...You are the one refusing to tell me..." Laughed Lily

"I was telling you..."

"Then why haven't I heard it coming from your lips?"

" Because you're not listening..."

"Okay lets get this strait. So far, all that we have concluded from this conversation is that either I have a hearing failure, or that you have a speech impediment."

"And your confirmed connections with the maffia..."

"Oh that too..."

"I'd say we're making good progress..."

"Yeah, if we keep it up, maybe we'll outlast the time it takes for Saturn to orbit the Sun."

The two girls laughed together, "So now, please tell me your warning..." Lily asked sweetly. "I promise not to interrupt this time."

"Well it's a rather long, extensive, and drawn out story, but the moral..."

"Wait! How can there possibly be a moral if there isn't even a story?"

Lily received a 'look' from May. "There is a story..."

"You didn't tell me a story!"

"...Because it's long..."

"Oh fine. No story then, so the moral is:..."

"If James or Sirius just happens to come up to you today or tomorrow, start acting mental...blow things up, curse random objects..." Lily began laughing, "Let them believe that you're crazy."

"Some sort of a prank May?"

"Well sort of, I led Sirius to believe that we drank some of their unicorn cherry-soda that they left out last night..."

Lily laughed, "I can't believe that they are actually thick enough to think that somebody would actually fall for that trick...mind you, there are some pretty dense first years..."

"Yeah, you'd think that they'd realize by now that none of the Gryfindors will accept food that just happens to be 'left out' over night."

"Ah, they'll never realize it...Would shatter their pride!"

May nodded in agreement, "Now it's your turn, tell me what you were about to call me..."

"Aw, May, I can't now..."

"Oh come on! It can't be anything that I haven't heard before..."

"I must admit though, It's harsh..."

"Spill it..."

"Well fine, if you must now...I was about to call you...a...yippitty poodle!"

May held back her laughter, and forced on a look of pure rage... "Why I can't believe you...you... great, blubbering...TEAPOT!"

"Teapot?" Lily shrieked, in mock outrage. "A teapot, am I? Well, look at you, May, you horrible, croaking--fire-bellied---toad!"

"Peacock!" May shot back. Lily's eyes flared an even brighter green.

"Crow!"

"Sea Porpoise!"

"Horse!"

"Dog!"

"Sheep!"

"Cow!"

"Blast it, May, this isn't Old McDonald's farm, you great old...beaver!"

"Badger!"

Lily stomped her foot. "I am NOT in Hufflepuff, you--you–rotten piece of POND SCUM!"

May gasped... "Why of all low things you could call me..."

"Oh come on, we're just playing, right May?"

May glared back at Lily, then unable to keep the act, she broke back into hysterical fits of giggles...for about the 7th time that day. The two girls eventually collapsed back onto Lily's bed, and stared up at her canopy in silence. Both exhausted from all of their arguing.

"So what were you doing when I came up? With that bit of parchment and all..." asked May. Spotting the parchment sitting on Lily's bedside table.

"Oh, it was just a spare bit of parchment..." responded Lily casually, "I was just messing with it, then you came up."

"Most normal witches and wizards write on parchment Lil, but you're obviously a different breed..."

"Hey, who said I wasn't writing?"

"You did... or well...you failed to say it."

"I was writing."

"Then why so secretive? Why not just say you were writing?"

"I wasn't being secretive..."

"Perhaps it was a love letter...or a romantic poem...maybe, for ...James..."

"Since when have I been one to write love notes and poems?" Lily asked in disbelief.

May abandoned the thought..."Good enough point, I've always known that you were somehow incapable of _emotion_...So what is it then?"

"Oh, just a letter...I had nothing to do while you were in muggle studies, so I was writing to Ben, it's been awhile since I last saw him. Too long."

May, letting her curiosity get the best of her, grabbed the letter off the table and began reading it.

* * *

Dear Ben,

* * *

"Well, you've gotten real far..." laughed May. 

"Yeah, took me an entire 2 hours to write all that...impressive isn't it?"

May nodded eagerly, and scanned the letter again with her eyes. She then let a dramatic gasp escape her lips.

"But Mademoiselle Lilia!" she protested dramatically, faking a French accent. "Zere is mo'e ere then meetz zee eye! Zis is inappropriate! What eef someone zees zis? We would be thrown out of ze 'igh society! Zen what will ve do?"

Lily picked a pillow off her bed and threw it at her friend. "Zen ve shall get a job, and havezt veat and potatoes... carting zem to veast china, and moeving zem 'bout zee country like traveli'ng zums..."

"Ehhh...Zums we shall be!" Declared May

"And, Amen to zat!" proclaimed Lily.

* * *

Good night! 

Love Maya

* * *

**First off, thanks a Million to all of the wonderful people out there who write reviews!** You guys rock! As writers, both Abarraine and I get most of our ambition to write from those of you who push us to keep going! We beg this of you: if you have found even a single sentence or our story slightly amusing PLEASE review and let us know! Also: I refuse to post the next chapter (already written) until we get at least 3 reviews for this one! PLEASE we're desperate! 

**Thanks** expecially to:

BrownEyes90: Glad to help ya out! Thanks for following our story and leaving so many wonderful reviews!

Animerockstar: Thanks a ton! We'll be updating asap!

Kahsmbmarimbaplayer: Just wait! There's more of that coming!


End file.
